Just One Choice Can Change Everything
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: What if Padme had never gone to Mustafar after Order 66 was issued? Maybe she would've survived giving birth to her children and succeeded in bringing Anakin back to the light. All it can take is just one choice to change the future. Better than the summary suggests. Please read. AU where Anakin doesn't kill Padme in ROTS.
1. Chapter 1

Padme felt her heart shattering at the bomb Obi-Wan had just dropped on her. Anakin, her husband and the love of her life had fallen to the dark side of the force and was now a sith lord.

"Obi-Wan, are you sure about this?" Padme asked.

"I'm positive Padme and trust me I wish I wasn't." Obi-Wan said.

"I have to find him." Padme said.

"No." Obi-Wan said, grabbing Padme's hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Obi-Wan, if he's that far gone, I'm the only who can bring him back." Padme said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that is a risk I am not willing to take, especially in your current condition. What you need to do is get as far away from Coruscant as possible. Go to the Jedi colony in Polis Massa. You'll be safe there." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I can't just run while Anakin does unspeakable acts of horror." Padme said.

"Padme, your child will already have to grow up without their father. Do you really want to risk them losing their mother to?" Obi-Wan said.

Padme took a deep breath and considered what Obi-Wan had just said. While she wanted her husband back more than anything else in the galaxy, she also had to consider her child. She hated the fact that her son or daughter would have to grow up without their father, she didn't want to deprive them of their mother as well.

"Okay, I'll make preparations to leave at once. Just promise me you'll try and bring Ani back to the light." Padme said.

"Whatever to do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to look confused.

"Don't try that on me Obi-Wan. Just because I can't go after Anakin doesn't mean you can't. That's where you're going isn't it?" Padme asked, knowing the Jedi master all too well.

"Yes, I am going to find Anakin, however, I do not know who I am going to find when I catch up with him." Obi-Wan said.

"Than maybe you should wait." Padme said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said.

"Wait until after the babies are born to go after Anakin. That way if he see's that his vision didn't come true, it might bring him back, before he can do too much damage." Padme said.

Obi-Wan nodded and said "Very well, but we must get you as far away from him as possible before he realizes that you are still on Coruscant."

Padme nodded and began to pack her things.

* * *

After Padme had successfully given birth to her and Anakin's twins, a boy, Luke, and a girl, Leia, Obi-Wan made sure to get holo footage of the birth and of Padme holding both of the twins in her arms happily, all 3 of them alive and well.

"You swear you'll show Anakin the footage when you find him?" Padme asked.

"Yes, for Padme, you are not the only one who cares greatly for Anakin. He was like a brother to me and I hope that I can make him that again." Obi-Wan said right as the door to Padme's medical quarters opened and Master Yoda entered the room.

"Master Yoda, I am grateful to see that you to survived the clone betrayal and received my message about where Padme and I were hiding out." Obi-Wan said.

"I obi-wan, as am. My heart to see that not only did some jedi survive the purge, it warms. Already begun to reproduce, but we have." Yoda said, looking at the children in Padme's arms.

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" Padme asked, trying to look confused.

Yoda chuckled and said "Of your marriage to young skywalker and have known of it for years, I know. His I assume, these children are."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't say anything? Why? Perhaps if the council had known about it, we could've." Obi-Wan began when Yoda interrupted him.

"While I understood Skywalker's actions, not believe the rest of the council and they would've motioned to expel him and would've caused more harm than good, I do. Obi-wan, for you see In the long run of things and place the welfare of others over personal beliefs, sometimes one must think." Yoda explained.

"So does that mean that if Anakin can be restored, he will be welcomed back into the ranks of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His wish, if that is. Lost to us forever, the ways of the old jedi are. Now,Rather than rebuilding the order the way it once was,From scratch and build a new one based on new beliefs to make the new order stronger than it's predecessor, now we shall start." Yoda said.

"Speaking of which, Obi-Wan, can you please begin your search for Anakin. I don't want Luke and Leia to grow up without their father any longer than they have to." Padme said.

"I shall prepare to leave immediately. However, Padme, you must be prepared for the prospect that I won't be able to save Anakin, though I will do my very best to save him." Obi-Wan said.

Padme nodded as she watched Obi-Wan begin to leave.

"Obi-wan, might I offer a bit of advice before you leave? Yoda asked.

"Of course Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Not start your search by going directly after skywalker, do. By finding the only other person who can help remind him of who he really is, begin." Yoda said.

"Who are you speaking of?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Skywalker's former apprentice, Ahsoka tano." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded and then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

While Obi-Wan was off searching the galaxy for Anakin to bring him home, Padme had decided to into hiding as one of the leading forces behind the growing rebellion against the Empire, in addition to raising to her son and daughter, though now she was beginning to lose hope of her family ever being reunited again.

It had been 2 years since Obi-Wan had left to search for Ahsoka and then Anakin and yet there had been no word from him about his progress since. And since there had been no mention of Anakin since the fall of the Republic, Padme felt forced to believe that her beloved was truly dead, since now all Emperor Palpatine spoke of regarding his second in command was a man in black suit named Darth Vader.

So, rather than focusing on the search for Anakin, Padme devoted her life to aiding in the rebellion and raising her children.

Due to them both being the children of the chosen one, both Luke and Leia were very strong with the force, though Luke was more so than Leia, Master Yoda had taken up helping Padme in raising her children, teaching both of them the ways of the force while Padme provided them with a nurturing environment to keep them safe. They lived on the swamplike planet Dagobah since it was deep in the Outer Rim due to its force sensitivity and remoteness. Padme mainly kept in touch with the rebellion through an encrypted communications line that was linked to a single terminal aboard their starship.

* * *

Padme was currently in a debate with the rest of the rebellion leadership, which included her close friends Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, while Yoda was watching over the children.

"Padme, are you certain you cannot come here to Yavin IV? Your presence would be very useful." Bail said.

"You know I wish I could Bail, but as I have said before, for the time being at least, it is simply too dangerous for me to leave where I am right now, since the Empire wants me dead as much as it does you. All I can do is offer advice and opinions over this channel." Padme said, since she never told anyone in the rebellion where she was hiding or the true reason behind it.

"Very well, though I hope that someday we can welcome you here to offer your personal experience with us." Mon said.

"Until then, may the force be with you all." Padme said as she ended the transmission.

"You sure that keeping your family a secret from them is the wisest decision padme, are?" Yoda asked her as he entered the ship with Artoo.

"A mother will do anything to keep her children safe and that's what I'm doing. That's why I'm raising Luke and Leia on this swamp planet. That's why I'm keeping secrets from my closest friends. I don't care what the situation is, but I will always be a mother first and I will always do what I think I have to keep family safe. I already lost my husband, possibly forever, I will not lose my son or daughter to." Padme said.

Yoda nodded in understanding and said "That when the time comes to tell them the truth, I hope that you're friends will understand, Your actions and even agree with them, for while I understand, May not be so understanding, Mon and Bail."

"I hope that in time they will be able to understand that I was only doing what I thought was best for my family. Speaking of which, are you certain that there's been no word from Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"No. Sorry to tell you this but master obi-wan has not made contact with us since we informed him of where we were going into hiding, I am." Yoda said sympathetically as he headed back towards his house.

"Please Obi-Wan, wherever you are, hurry up and bring my husband back to me." Padme said to the heavens before she turned and headed to her own home to care for her sleeping children.

* * *

Obi-Wan was currently on the remote planet of Jedha, following up on a lead on Ahsoka's location.

"Come on Ahsoka, I know you're here? The question is where?" Obi-Wan asked himself as he made sure his face was covered before heading into town.

"Of course, the temple." Obi-Wan said to himself, thinking that it was the perfect place for Ahsoka to hide and find a new crystal for a new lightsaber.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the Jedi temple.

There was no response as Obi-Wan expected, so he reached out into the force until finally, he found her deep within the crystal mines.

* * *

"Ahsoka I know you're here. Come out now and save me the trouble of having to drag you out kicking and screaming." Obi-Wan said.

A hooded figure appeared from behind one of the columns and walked up to him.

"Obi-Wan, it's been a long time." Ahsoka said, pulling her hood down.

"I see you've aged well." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, but what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you're still alive. When I heard about the Jedi massacre, I assumed the worst. Did anyone else survive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only Master Yoda did truly, but right now I'm here to discuss Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"What about him?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's fallen to the dark side." Obi-Wan said.

"What? How?" Ahsoka asked.

"You recall Anakin's friendship with Senator Amidala don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How could I forget?" Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"It turns out there was more to it than any of us, even you thought." Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"It appears that Anakin and Padme were married at the beginning of the Clone Wars and at the end of it, Padme became pregnant. And then Anakin had a vision of his wife dying in childbirth." Obi-Wan said.

"And then the sith promised him the power to save his family and he fell to the dark side. Attachments always was Anakin's weakness." Ahsoka said.

"Yes and now, I need your help to save him. Master Yoda believes that only the both of us can do it." Obi-Wan said.

"How can we bring him back to the light? I thought that was impossible." Ahsoka said.

"Normally it is, however, just as Anakin's vision was his undoing into becoming Vader, showing him proof that it was false can undo the damage and bring our friend back." Obi-Wan said.

"What sort of proof?" Ahsoka asked.

"This." Obi-Wan said, showing Ahsoka the holo video of Padme holding Luke and Leia.

"Anakin's children." Ahsoka said.

"Yes. I hope this plus seeing you will be enough." Obi-Wan said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we'll find him on Mustafar?" Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan.

"I've been tracking Anakin through his force signature. You know as well as I do that it's so strong it's next to impossible to disguise. And the trail leads to Mustafar. Are your lightsabers finished? We'll need them in the likely event Anakin chooses to attack us on sight." Obi-Wan said.

"You tell me." Ahsoka said with a smile as she activated her lightsabers and smiled as twin white blades ignited.

"Excellent, though let's hope that for once, Anakin can be talked into reason rather than brute force." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Ahsoka said sarcastically as they made their landing.

"I'm being optimistic." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

* * *

Anakin was easy to track down, since he was wearing Vader's armor, but without his helmet on.

"You were foolish to come after me Obi-Wan. A mistake you will not live to regret." Anakin said as he turned to face his former master and former padawan.

"Ahsoka, so you survived the carnage as well. No matter. You were my student once, you can be again. Learn the ways of the dark side and crush all who have wronged you." Anakin said.

"I will never join the dark side and I know my master never would either." Ahsoka said, still not believing that this man was Anakin.

"Than you shall share Kenobi's fate." Anakin said.

"Anakin wait, just hear me out first." Obi-Wan said.

"And why would I do that?" Anakin asked as he ignited his red blade.

"Because if you don't, you'll never see your wife again. You'll find out what became of your children." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean? My wife and children are dead." Anakin said, pain clear in his voice.

"No Anakin, they are not. They are alive and safe. I have proof of this." Obi-Wan said.

"Show me." Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled out his holoprojector and activating the only file on it.

"This is footage of the birth. Padme survived it." Obi-Wan said, using the force to float it over to Anakin to see.

After the birth, Padme took her son's hand and looked at the projector before saying "Come on Luke, wave hello to daddy."

Tears came to Anakin's eyes as he watched this footage.

"She's alive. They're all alive. Palpatine played me." Anakin said as he dropped the projector and his lightsaber before dropping the floor.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he and Ahsoka ran up to him.

"Skyguy, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked back up at them and to both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's relief, his eyes had gone from sith yellow back to their normal blue.

"Welcome back Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Take me to my family please. I need to see them once more time before I turn myself in for my crimes against the galaxy and the Republic." Anakin said.

"I will take you to them, but you will not have any crimes to turn yourself in for. You believed you were doing what had to be done to keep your family alive. The I do not not believe that the the galaxy can blame you for that. Especially since they don't all need to know that you were Darth Vader." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin actually felt hopeful that he could find redemption for his actions as he finally smiled up at both of them.

"Thank you. And Ahsoka, I think it's time we completed your training, don't you?" Anakin asked.

"I couldn't agree more master." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"What can I even say to Padme to get her to forgive me?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. She has nothing to forgive you for, since Padme never lost faith that the real you was still in there somewhere and she was right. She'll welcome you back into her life with open arms." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope you're right master. I love her more than anything else. I can't lose her due to my own poor choices." Anakin said.

"Just try saying hello and see where it goes from there." Ahsoka said.

"Good idea. Thanks Snips." Anakin said.

"Come on. I believe we've deprived your children of their father long enough and deprived your wife of you long enough as well." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and said "For once, I agree."

"Some things never change." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Approaching our location senator, a ship is. To evacuate with your children to safety, you should prepare." Yoda said to Padme.

"But what about you?" Padme asked.

"Investigate the threat and deal with it, I will. More important than my own, the safety of you and your children is." Yoda said.

"Thank you master. I will get the ship ready for take off. Artoo, get the ship going, Threepio, get Luke and Leia aboard it safely while I pack." Padme said to the 2 droids.

"Yes mistress." Threepio said.

* * *

As Yoda approached the ship landing ship, he was relieved that it was a republic craft.

"False alarm senator, was it. Finally returned, it appears that our friends have." Yoda said towards the larger hut.

"Master Yoda, it is good to see you survived." Anakin said as he was the first one to disembark from the ship.

"And it is good to see that, returned to the light young skywalker, you have." Yoda said to Anakin.

"I'll speak with you more a little later, but right now, I need to speak to my wife." Anakin said.

"With you I agree. Been very worried about you for the past 2 years, she has. Very happy to see you, will she be." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded as he walked towards the hut.

"Well done obi-wan. Done a great service for both the republic and the jedi order, you have." Yoda said to Obi-Wan as he and Ahsoka also exited the ship.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as the old jedi turned to face Ahsoka.

"It is good to see that, still alive padawan, you are. Been very worried about you, have I. Once more, for my mistrust in you during the clone wars I apologize." Yoda said to Ahsoka.

"Thank you master and if it eases your conscience, I have agreed to allow Anakin to complete my training for a new Jedi Order." Ahsoka said.

"Of this action I approve. It feels only right that master skywalker is the one who completes your training,as, him who began it in the first place, was it." Yoda said as Anakin and Padme joined them, Luke in Anakin's arms and Leia in Padme's.

"Padme." Ahsoka said, giving her old friend a one-armed hug so she didn't crush Leia.

"Ahsoka, Padme and I want you to be Luke and Leia's godmother. If that's okay with you." Anakin said.

"I'd be honored." Ahsoka said.


	4. Chapter 4

After a short reunion on Dagobah, it was decided that now that Anakin had been restored to the light that the 4 jedi, along with Padme and the twins had decided it was time to join the rebellion, since Anakin was now an imperial deserter, the rebellion was the only place where they could be safe.

"I just spoke with Mon and explained everything to her. She is looking forward to having us." Padme said.

"Excellent, I think we'll all endure better on a planet that isn't a swamp." Anakin said.

"Yes, I think that Dagobah has served it's purpose, now it's time for some sunshine. Luke and Leia could both really use it." Padme said, since both of her children were looking extremely pale.

"I just hope the rebel base can handle 2 children with Anakin's blood running around in it. One adult him is far too much for the galaxy to handle as it is." Obi-Wan said, causing Anakin to playfully punch him.

"Do you think Palpatine knows you defected from the Empire?" Padme asked her husband as the ship made the jump to hyperspace.

"I'm positive of it. My force signature is so strong that the only Palpatine won't have sensed its shift from dark to light is if he suddenly lost his force sensitivity. My guess is that he'll be searching for a new apprentice now as we speak to serve as his enforcer." Anakin said.

"Well, as long as he doesn't come after you or our children again, we can worry about that some other day. All I care about right now is that I have my family back." Padme said with a smile as lied her head down on Anakin's chest.

"You and me both Padme." Anakin said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

When their ship landed, Mon and Bail were among those waiting for them.

"Padme, it is so good to see you again and in such good health." Mon said as she greeted her old friend enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mon. I assume you want to see my children?" Padme asked with a smile.

"Of course, for while I am happy to see you, I really want to meet the ones you put above the rebellion for." Mon said, giving her old friend a hard time.

"Anakin and Threepio are bringing down now. I assume that our living quarters have been properly modified for them." Padme asked.

"Of course, you and Anakin will have your own barracks for you 2 to raise your family in. And speaking of your husband, since he is the former right hand of the Emperor, tell him that once you're all settled him I expect him for a full debriefing of everything he knows about the Empire." Mon said.

"I'll let him know." Padme agreed.

* * *

"The Empire has holds on nearly vital system in the galaxy and the ones it does not control, they've struck up deals with." Anakin said.

"Such as the hutts?" Ahsoka asked, since she, Obi-Wan and Yoda were also in attendance of the briefing.

"Yep. While there are some portions of the outer rim that Empire controls, a majority of it is Hutt Space and even Palpatine isn't foolish enough to try and conquer it. He'd rather ally himself with the Hutts than try to destroy them." Anakin said.

"Than why don't we try and pay Jabba a diplomatic visit. After all Anakin, you know Jabba from experience, he'll listen to you." Obi-Wan said.

"It's worth a try. But only I should go. That way no fugitive rebels or Jedi could be in danger. Besides, my half brother Owen lives on Tatooine, he could provide me with some cover." Anakin said.

"That is probably the best course of action. Make contact with him immediately and prepare to head to Tatooine." Mon said.

Anakin nodded as he walked out of the briefing room.

* * *

"Anakin, it's good to see you again. When Beru and I heard about the Jedi Purge, we feared the worst about you." Owen Lars said as Anakin established communication with him.

"It's good to see you as well Owen. How's Cliegg?" Anakin asked of his stepfather.

"He passed away last year. But I assume that's not why you've called?" Owen asked.

"You're right. I need your help, but you giving it will make you and Beru fugitives of the Empire." Anakin said.

"Family comes first, what do you need?" Owen asked.

"Safe passage onto Tatooine. I need to speak to Jabba." Anakin said.

"I'll arrange it, as long as in return, you can get me and Beru off world, since like you said, we'll be fugitives of the empire." Owen said.

"Deal." Anakin said as he ended the transmission.

* * *

"Be careful Ani." Padme said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully Jabba will be in a convincing mood." Anakin said as he kissed his wife goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen and Beru were waiting for Anakin at the landing coordinates Owen had given him earlier.

"Thank you for the coordinates, stay here in my ship, you'll be safer. I shouldn't be too long. Hopefully Jabba will be in a good mood." Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin." Owen said to his brother.

"It's the least I can do. If things go south, Artoo has been ordered to get both of you off Tatooine immediately, regardless of whether or not I'm on it with you." Anakin said.

"Are you sure about that Anakin. You could be killed because of that decision." Beru said.

"Better one casualty than a bunch of them." Anakin said and before Owen or Beru could say another word, Anakin grabbed their speeder and headed off to towards Jabba's palace.

* * *

"It's nice to see some things never change." Anakin said under his breath as he entered the palace.

Jabba's palace certainly had not changed a bit since the last time Anakin had been there.

It was still crawling with bounty hunters and and outlaws alike and for lack of a better word, sitting in the back with a perfect view of everything that happened, was Jabba himself.

"Jee oto ta da bu wuona doi yatuka mee bo pomioo hiee. Whao goo banag bai cohai nei, ai Jee banag bai neu bo neyoha." Jabba said as he noticed Anakin, pointing at him.

"The mighty Jabba demands that the outsider remove his hood at once. If he wants to speak to the mighty Jabba, than Jabba wants to see his face." the translator droid said.

Anakin removed his hood, causing a bunch of gasp to escape the crowd.

"Hee, uba bancaie nem Skywalker. Jee gee bimapa da uba gee died cay bu cobaya dee Jeedai. **So, you still live Skywalker. I had assumed that you had died with the rest of the Jedi**." Jabba said.

 **(Translations of what Jabba is saying will either be said through his droid or in bold words)**

"No Jabba, I am not dead, but I am here to make you an offer that can hopefully benefit us both." Anakin said.

"Haku bmala see mo?" Jabba asked.

"The mighty Jabba wishes to know what sort of offer?" the droid said.

"An alliance between the Hutt clans and the Rebel Alliance. With your backing mighty Jabba, it would give the Rebellion some much needed assistance in our fight against the Empire." Anakin said.

"An wonkee hatkocanh Jee woy da? Jee gee wa dan bargon bolla cay bu Kacmaheatkha. Goo wamma mi tee bai oto vo cog mah chamy kacmahea. ( **And why would I do that? I have a good deal going with the Emperor. He pays me well to keep peace my own empire.)** " Jabba asked.

"For now. But what happens when you do something Palpatine doesn't like? He won't let you stay in power for long then Jabba, because when it comes down to it, the only person Palpatine truly cares for is himself. He will come after you and slaughter both you and your son without mercy. He will take your empire and make it his own. He will destroy everything the Hutt family has built." Anakin said.

Jabba thought about it for a while before saying " Jee hatkocanh chemant mee chamana Skywalker. Um du bu meantime, jot Hokaaen an cha moova mee koumi tee Jee pankoph uba hhe tah"

"The mighty Jabba will consider your proposal Skywalker. But in the meantime, leave Tatooine and do not return unless he contacts you through this." The droid said, handing Anakin a communication device.

"Thank you." Anakin said to the Hutt before walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

13 years later.

It has been 13 years since the Skywalkers, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Ahsoka had joined the rebellion and much had changed. Ahsoka had reconnected with her older crush from the Clone Wars, Senator Lux Bonterri of the planet Onderon and had eventually married him after Lux, along with another one of Ahsoka's friends from the Onderon rebels, Saw Gerrera, had joined the main rebellion after their rebellion on Onderon had prove to be a lost cause, due to the overwhelming numbers of the Empire.

Also, Ahsoka had completed her jedi training under Anakin and had been given the rank of Jedi Master and a seat on the new Jedi Council that was comprised of herself, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Luke and Leia had begun their youngling training under master Yoda, though now that they were approaching the ideal age of 13, the Jedi Council believed that the twins were ready for the Gathering, since the caverns of Ilum still remained a closely guarded secret of the Jedi Order, with the only copy of the planet's hyperspace coordinates being stored in within the memory banks of Anakin's personal droid, R2-D2.

* * *

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Padme asked her husband.

"The rest of the council and I have decided that since not only have Luke and Leia are ready for the Gathering. It is a great honor that they have been training for their whole lives." Anakin said.

"I guess I'll just have to accept it. I just can't help worrying about them. They're my only children." Padme said.

Anakin pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and said "Relax. Artoo and I are going to Ilum with them and I promise you we're not coming back without both Luke and Leia."

"You'd better be telling me the truth or else I'm going to kill you." Padme said and Anakin could tell by the tone of her voice that she was not threatening him, she was promising him.

* * *

"Dad, where are we going?" Luke asked as and Leia boarded the corvette the alliance had lent them and their father.

"A very sacred place to the Jedi. Probably one of the last Jedi strongholds in the galaxy. We're going to Ilum." Anakin said.

"Why Ilum? I've never even heard of that planet before." Leia asked.

"That's because Ilum's existence was a closely guarded secret of the Jedi Order. The Republic never knew of its existence for the very reason the Empire exists. To make sure that the secrets of the icy planet never fell in Sith hands." Anakin explained.

"Then why are we going there?" Luke asked.

"Because the rest of the Jedi Council and I have decided that you are both old enough and experienced enough in the ways of the Force to go through the Gathering." Anakin said.

"What's the gathering?" Leia asked.

"One of the highest honors a jedi youngling can go through. You both are going to build your own lightsabers." Anakin said.

"Really?" Luke said as grins appeared on both his and Leia's faces.

"Yes. And the reason we're going to Ilum is because that's one of the only places in the galaxy to get kyber crystals. The only thing capable of powering a Jedi lightsaber." Anakin said.

"Than let's get going." Leia said eagerly, wanting, to build her own lightsaber.

Anakin rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, since he understood his daughter's attitude, since there was no greater honor for a Jedi than making their own lightsabers.

* * *

When the corvette cruiser landed on the icy planet, Anakin, Luke and Leia were all bundled up in warm clothing as they headed into cold and unforgiving environment.

"Dad, how much further?" Leia asked.

"Not much further. Reach out and use the force to reveal the path." Anakin said.

Luke and Leia nodded as they did what their dad was doing and suddenly a door opened.

"Come on, we don't have all day. In fact, we only have until the sun goes down." Anakin said as he ushered his children inside.

* * *

After Anakin gave Luke and Leia the speech about how they only had until the wall froze to find their lightsaber crystals in the Crystal Cave and get out.

"Remember, if either one of you freezes in there, your mother will kill me so please, don't delay in getting out after you find your crystals." Anakin said.

Luke and Leia both nodded as they hurried inside the caves.

* * *

Luke and Leia had separated, using the force to choose their paths to find their crystals.

Luke was currently walking around a tunnel, searching for any sign of a crystal when he noticed a few items glowing in the wall.

"My crystal." Luke said, running up to it, only to find that it wasn't a crystal, but a whole tunnel of them.

"There's so many, which one is mine?" Luke asked, feeling more powerless and undeserving of the Jedi title than he ever had before.

Then Luke realized that this was it. This was his test. He'd lost his faith in himself and his abilities. In order to find his crystal, he needed to regain his confidence in himself.

Luke than held his hand out and reached into the force, summoning his crystal to his hand.

When it did fly into it, Luke smiled as he looked at the glow of the crystal in his hand.

* * *

Leia wasn't having as much luck as her brother, since unlike Luke, Leia could not find any crystals.

"Where are all the crystals?" Leia asked frustratedly pounding the cavern wall.

Suddenly, the walls began to shake.

"An ice quake." Leia said as she ran back the way she came, only to find herself trapped between a dead end and caved in path.

"Help." Leia shouted.

Then she remembered something Ahsoka had told her when she got frustrated.

"Frustration is not the Jedi way. It requires patience and calm mind. Only with those things can a Jedi be victorious." Ahsoka had said.

Leia steadied her breathing and got her knees and began to meditate.

"I need to stop being so stubborn. Only when I am willing to be one with the force, will I be able to move forward. I have to learn to be willing and patient." Leia as she calmed down and when she opened her eyes, she found that the ice had broken away to reveal a new path and Leia spotted not one, but 2 glowing crystals in the distance.

"2 crystals?" Leia asked as she walked up to them and pulled them out of the ice.

"Better get a move on finding a new way out, since the way I came is caved in." Leia said to herself as she began to walk down the path.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia had wound up following the path she was on until she found herself on the other side of the caved in wall and just kept moving until she met back up with her brother, who was also showing success.

After Luke and Leia both made it out of the crystal caves, much to Anakin's relief that his wife wouldn't kill him, he was impressed to see that they had both found their crystals and Leia had actually found 2, they got back on their ship and headed back to Yavin 4.

"Why did I find 2 dad?" Leia asked.

Anakin shrugged and said "The force works in mysterious ways. Master Yoda might know. You can ask him when we get back and I think that since you'll have 2 lightsabers, when the time comes, I think Ahsoka will be your master, since she's the only other living Jedi to use 2 sabers, Obi-Wan, Yoda and I all only use one."

Leia nodded as the ship prepared for take off.

* * *

"Attention Rebel Air Command, this is Anakin Skywalker returning to base, clearance code 77741256983." Anakin said the ship came out of hyperspace and into Yavin 4's air space.

"Clearance code approved General Skywalker, you are cleared for landing. Proceed to landing pad 5." a voice said on the comm system.

"Copy that." Anakin said as he prepared the ship for landing.

* * *

Padme and Yoda were waiting for them when the ship landed, Padme because she wanted to make sure that her babies were alright and Yoda because he wanted to see Luke and Leia's crystals.

"Order for both of you for completing the gathering, I believe that congratulations are. To becoming jedi knights obtaining your lightsaber crystals brings you both one step closer. Me see your crystals let. Yeesssssss." Yoda said to Luke and Leia.

Luke and Leia both presented their crystals to him and Leia asked "Master Yoda, do you have any idea why I found 2 crystals in the caves instead of one?"

"Since of the jedi you learned 2 values, willingness and patience, with 2 crystals the force rewarded you. For both lesson one." Yoda explained.

Leia nodded and Anakin than said "Have the necessary materials for the actual saber construction been located?"

This time Padme answered.

"Yes, everything has been prepared. Fortunately Obi-Wan managed to salvage the lightsaber materials from the Crucible after it went down, and Huyang is fully operational and ready to help them." she said.

"Excellent, Luke, Leia, let's go. You've got crystals and now it's time for you both to learn how to put them to good use. Follow me." Anakin said.

* * *

Huyang had gotten both Luke and Leia set up and now they were hard at work constructing their lightsabers.

Luke's force had been synced with his crystal resulting in it being green while both of Leia's crystals were purple.

By the time they had finished, Luke's saber greatly resembled Master Kenobi's lightsaber, only with a tweaks to suit him better, while both of Leia's sabers greatly resembled the weapon of the fallen Jedi Master Mace Windu, accept Leia had also given them the ability to combine into a saberstaff, though she could already tell she mostly be using them as individual blades.

"Congratulations, you have both created successfully created your own lightsabers." Obi-Wan said as he and the rest of the Jedi Council entered the room that Luke and Leia were constructing their blades in.

"Do we get masters now?" Leia asked.

"While the answer would normally be no, due to how advanced both of your abilities are, you will be assigned masters now." Anakin said.

"So who are we being assigned to?" Luke asked.

"Leia, assigned to master tano, will be, since assigned to master kenobi, ahsoka is the only trained in double saber combat and luke will be, since I have no weapon to train him with and I believe not it wise to allow luke's father to be the one to train him, since reckless tendencies that obi-wan should be used to after training anakin, you both have. " Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Luke and Leia said simultaneously as they bowed to him.

"Come now young padawans, it is time for your real training to begin." Obi-Wan said as he handed Luke a padawan braid and Ahsoka did the same for Leia.

* * *

Ahsoka was starting to get concerned about her husband, since Lux had been locked up in the command center for nearly a week and was not responding to any of her attempts to talk to him and bring him food.

"What is he doing in there?" Ahsoka asked, finally deciding she'd had enough and that she'd use the force to make him tell her what was up if that's what was necessary to get some answers out of him.

"Ahsoka." Lux called out, getting her attention.

"Lux, I was just about to come and find you. Are you finally done in the command center and ready to spend some time with your wife. Leia's off world with her mother and Senator Organa, so I'm free." Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, I was coming to tell you that I've been in contact with Saw recently and we need to get a rebel convoy to his location now." Lux said.

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll explain everything in front of the full Rebellion council." Lux said and Ahsoka nodded, thinking she could wait that long to finally get some answers from her husband about what he's been up to.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what's so important you had to demand a meeting of the full Rebel Council?" Mon asked as she, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Luke, Anakin, Ahsoka and the other rebel leaders stood in front of Lux in person and Padme, Leia and Bail were there in hologram form.

"This transmission from Saw Gerrera." Lux said, placing a data disk in the command console to play the message.

"This is General Saw Gerrera contacting Lux Bonterri and the Rebellion. My unit and I are trapped on the planet Jedha with the Ghost team of Phoenix Squadron and important information regarding the Empire. I require immediate reinforcements. The empire is closing in fast." the hologram said.

"Who is the Ghost team?" Padme asked.

"I can answer that. I've had a few dealings with them in the past. The Ghost team is comprised of 6 members, 2 of which are of even greater use. The leader of the team is a Jedi Knight. Kanan Jarrus and also on the team is his padawan Ezra Bridger." Bail said.

"That alone is enough to warrant a rescue mission, but who else is on the team?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Twi'lek captain Hera Syndulla, daughter of General Cham Syndulla, the liberator of Ryloth, one of the last Lasats in the galaxy, Garazeb Orrelios, and a Mandalorian explosive expert, Sabine Wren. My sources tell me she is one of the last surviving members of House Vizla. Could come in handy." Bail said.

"Agreed. We'll send an extraction team immediately." Mon said.

"Wait, do you have any idea where the rebels are hiding out on Jedha?" Luke asked.

"In the crystal caves beneath the old temple on Jedha, why?" Lux asked, but Leia understood where her brother was going with this.

"Because we can get more than just rebels and intel from the operation. What if we were able to get our hands on enough of those Kyber crystals to power our entire fleet." Leia said.

"Brilliant, if even a single one of our squadrons is powered by Kyber crystal energy, than that squad would never have to worry about refueling, since Kyber crystals are a self sustaining energy source and they're immensely powerful." Anakin said, proud of his children.

Mon nodded approvingly at the Skywalker twins thinking, since she was certain no one else would've thought of that.

"Lux, try and get a message to Saw and inform him of the plan. We'll mobilize the fleet and we'll include a carrier to take the crystals with." Mon said.

"Yes ma'am." Lux said.

"Luke is coming to. After all, this was partly his idea and we'll need all the help we can get to get those crystals off Jedha." Obi-Wan said.

"Leia, I want you to meet us there as well." Ahsoka said to her padawan.

"Yes master." Leia said.

"Absolutely not. I'll allow Luke to go, but Leia is out of the question. I won't let you put both of my kids in danger." Padme said.

"Padme, I don't like it either, but this is too big of an opportunity for the rebellion for us to spare any Jedi. Leia needs to go. We'll need as much help as we can get to pull this off. Contact Commander Sato and tell him to prepare to join us. It's time unite all of the rebel cells into a Rebel Alliance." Anakin said.

"I agree, now it is clear that the time for all the rebel cells to unite. It is the only way we will stand a true chance against the Empire." Mon said.

Padme knew she was defeated and simply nodded her head in defeat.

* * *

"Saw, any luck getting in contact with Senator Bonterri and his cell, we're outnumbered here and I'm not sure how much longer we can last." Kanan asked.

"Nothing yet, but I agree with you that we need to move soon. Especially with the information our informant carries." Saw said, looking at his own cell and he could tell they wouldn't last much longer without help.

"Smart move having us hide out in the crystal caves. The Empire won't risk shooting us from the outside and blowing up their supply of kyber crystals." Hera said, right as Saw's comm went off.

"Lux, it's about time, please tell me you've got good news." Saw said as he activated the hologram.

"Yes and I also have a mission for you. While the Rebellion is sending its entire fleet to aid you in your escape, we're also using this mission to acquire as many kyber crystals from the caverns you're hiding out in as well to use as new energy sources. If you could do us a favor and begin harvesting crystals now, it would really help us. We're scrambling now." Lux said.

"We understand and we'll get to work. See you soon." Saw said as he ended the transmission.

"So while we wait for our rescue, we have to steal kyber crystals from the Empire. Count me in." Ezra said.

"Good because you don't have a choice. That kind of energy in the hands of the Rebellion could really help give us an advantage. Start working, we don't know how long we have until reinforcements arrive." Rex said.

* * *

"We're approaching Jedha now, all fighters accelerate to attack speed. We're going in hot." Anakin said over the comm unit.

"You heard General Skywalker. Remember the plan. General Skywalker and General Yoda will lead the black and yellow air squadrons to clear the way in space for the cruisers to enter the planet, accompanied by Red squadron and gold squadron, led by generals Kenobi and Tano, to protect them from any imperial opposition to keep us from reaching the mines. Finally, once our forces our on the ground, Commanders Luke and Leia will lead the infiltration teams into the temple to find our people and get both them and the crystals back to the ship as quickly as possible. Remember people, this mission is of critical importance. Set all weapons to kill and destroy." Admiral Ackbar said to all the troops.


	9. Chapter 9

The star destroyers blockading the planet Jedha didn't even know what hit them, as all the bombers of Black squadron and yellow squadron had to do was drop electro-proton bombs on the ships to shut them down and leave the planet easy pickings for the Rebellion cruisers to enter the system.

A small squadron of cruisers stayed in orbit with Anakin and Yoda's teams to help blockade the planet while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka led the escort of the rest of the ships to the surface.

Now it was up to Luke and Leia to lead the rescue effort and liberate the rebels trapped within the temple and also acquire the kyber crystals they had secured.

"Have you determined a landing zone yet?" Luke asked their pilot.

"Yes, and it's near the position of the rebels trapped within. You'll be able to sneak up on the Imperial troops trapping from behind." the pilot said.

"Excellent, I'm going to make sure all our troops are prepared." Luke said.

* * *

"I don't think we can hold out much longer." Zeb said.

"I don't think we'll have to." Ezra said with a grin as suddenly the troopers that were firing at them were suddenly killed.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Sabine said relieved as rebellion troops headed towards them.

"Thank you commander." Kanan said to a trooper.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not the commander." the trooper said.

"Than where is your commanding officer?" Rex asked.

"That would be us." a teenaged boy said as he and girl who looked the same age walked up to them.

"You 2 are the commanders? You're kids." Zeb said.

"Are you by any chance related to General Anakin Skywalker. You look a lot like him." Rex said.

"He's our dad. My name is Luke Skywalker and this is my twin sister Leia." Luke said.

"Skywalkers eh, now that is some much needed good news. How's your old man?" Rex asked.

"He's leading the air defense, but right now we need to move before our transport leaves without us." Leia said as blaster bolts began fire at them.

"Get the crystals out of here, we got this." Luke said as he and Leia ignited their lightsabers.

"You're jedi." Rex said.

"Yep, now get moving, we don't have much time before imperial reinforcements arrive." Leia said as she and Luke begun to swing their lightsabers to deflect laser blasts while the rest of the rebels loaded the crystals, a majority of which had actually already been mined by the Empire before the Rebels took it over.

"Now those are Jedi who really know how swing lightsabers." Rex said with a grin as he and the rest of the ghost team began to help fight off the Empire.

"Commander Skywalker, the crystals are all loaded, it's time to go." One of the other rebels said.

"You heard him, everyone to the ship, now." Luke shouted.

"What about the Ghost?" Hera asked.

"A team has already been dispatched to pick it up. We need to move now." Leia said as she led the members of Saw's cell towards the ship.

"Hera, they're right, the Empire will have reinforcements here any second." Kanan said.

"Fine, let's go." Hera said.

* * *

After all the Rebellion ships had made the jump to hyperspace, Luke and Leia led the Ghost team and Saw's rebels to the bridge.

"Senator Mothma, the mission was a success. We got all of the crystals out of the mines and we even managed to liberate a majority of the inhabitants, since they were clearly being oppressed and many of them were willing to fight for the rebellion." Luke said to the hologram of Senator Mothma.

"Excellent. And I see that you were successful in liberating the Rebels on Jedha as well. General Gerrera." Mon said, looking at saw.

"Senator Mothma. I assume that our rescue is due to the information my team acquired." Saw said.

"Yes, now where is your informant?" Mon asked.

"That would be me." said a girl who looked about Luke and Leia's age and had brown hair and green eyes.

"And you are?" Mon asked.

"Jyn Erso." the girl said.

"I take it your father is Imperial scientist Galen Erso." Mon said.

"Yes, but he is not working for the Empire willingly. He's being forced to help construct a super weapon for the Empire against his will." Jynn said.

"I assume he sent you the plans of this weapon?" Mon asked.

"Actually, he gave them to me before he ordered a pilot to bring me to Saw. I have all the information needed to destroy the weapon, except it's coordinates about where it is being constructed." Jynn said.

"The plans alone will be enough to convince the Senate. In the meantime, we need to begin trying to locate this weapon the Empire is developing and use the data provided by Ms. Erso to create a plan to destroy it." Mon said.

"We'll start on that as soon as we return to base." Luke said.

Mon nodded as the transmission cut out.

"So you're both Jedi knights?" Sabine asked Luke and Leia.

"No, judging by the braids, I'd say they're padawans. Same as Ezra." Rex said.

"Correct. I'm padawan to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my sister is padawan is Master Ahsoka Tano." Luke said.

"So, Ahsoka rejoined the Jedi and is now a master. Good for her. I served with both her and your father during the clone wars in the 501st battalion." Rex said.

"That's true Rex. I seem to recall pulling your butt out of danger during the siege of Mandalore." Ahsoka said with a grin as she, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda all entered the bridge.

"I know, but it was that decision that cost the Republic Mandalore, since you saving me allowed Darth Maul to escape capture." Rex said.

"Not apologizing for that. Besides, the only one with the right to kill Maul is Master Kenobi, since they have a history." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you Ahsoka, but unfortunately, I have no idea where Maul is, so I can't kill him, though if I could end him once and for all, it would make this war a lot easier for the Rebellion.

"Wait, is Maul a red skinned Zabrak?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because we faced him on Lothal. He's the Emperor's second in command." Kanan said.

"Interesting. I'll have to plan my attack, since every other time I've fought Maul, it's been a draw, for neither of us has ever been strong enough to end the other." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, what if we attacked him together. You've trained me as well as you did my father. Between both of us, Maul might finally fall." Luke said.

Obi-Wan smiled and said "While I appreciate the offer Luke, Maul is far too dangerous for a padawan to face. I'm sorry, but this is a mission I must undertake alone. It's personal."

Luke nodded in understanding.

"Wow, a padawan who actually listens to his master, that's a refreshing change. I'm having trouble getting that point across to my own." Kanan said dryly.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said "I'm sorry, but perhaps my old padawan Anakin can help, since I had the same exact problem with him."


	10. Chapter 10

"How are we going to get Maul's attention?" Ahsoka asked.

"Simple, all we have to do is get this tape into Maul's possession and then he'll come to us. The message is all programmed in, now we all have to do is get it to him." Anakin said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"By getting a stormtrooper to deliver it. We all know that they're weak minded enough to fall for mind tricks, all imperials are. We just have to get someone to deliver the disk to him. We do that and Maul will come straight to Obi-Wan, where he can finally finish this battle good." Anakin said.

"Be alone he shall not. As obi-wan said himself, strong enough to defeat the other alone, neither of them is. Need backup, will he. To give him an advantage an ally, since rarely fought obi-wan alone and, maul has when he does, evenly matched, are they. Skywalker, the most obvious choice for such a task, you are. With obi-wan go, but attack until he signals you, do not. Give you both the element of surprise, this will. Victory over darth maul, this path may be the only way to finally have, for good. Yes, hmmm." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan said, agreeing with Yoda.

"Good, finish making your preparations immediately, you must. Nearing, I sense through the force that the time of the final battles are. All be ready, we must." Yoda said.

All three of the other masters nodded and bowed to Yoda.

* * *

"Lord Maul, please forgive my interruption, but I have orders to deliver this disk to you immediately." Admiral Piett said to the Zabrak.

"Hand me the disk and then get out of my sight." Maul said, not even looking at the admiral.

"Yes sir." Piett said, handing Maul the disk before scurrying off.

Maul went to his personal quarters and plugged the disk into his computer to see what was on it.

To his surprise, a hologram of his most hated enemy appeared.

"Kenobi." Maul snarled.

"Greetings Maul. I wanted to tell you that I think it's time we finally end our rivalry for good. Come to Mustafar if you dare for our final battle and come alone. I'll be waiting. The exact coordinates are on this disk. Let's finally see who is superior. I have no doubt I'll see you soon." Obi-Wan said as the message cut out.

"Right you are Kenobi. Right you are. I'll see you there. We are ending this at long last." Maul said as he headed for his ship to head to Mustafar.

* * *

"So, you actually showed up?" Obi-Wan asked when Maul came into sight.

"Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity to finally end you?" Maul asked.

"No, not really. I know you want to end me as much as I want to end you." Obi-Wan said.

"Only one of us will walk away." Maul said as they both ignited their lightsabers.

"One shall stand." Obi-Wan said.

"One shall fall. YOU!" Maul shouted as he charged at Obi-Wan.

Their blades clashed against each other in perfect sync, both of them anticipating the other's moves before they made it, as they had been enemies for so long and had battled so many times, they knew the dance routine.

"You are weak Kenobi. You know, I am actually happy that you survived Clone Order 66. It feels so much better that I will be the one to kill you personally." Maul said as he backed Obi-Wan up against the edge of the ground overlooking the lava.

"I killed you once, I can do it again." Obi-Wan said as he used the force to propel Maul back several feet.

"Really, because you didn't kill me back on Mandalore, after killed your beloved Duchess Satine. You remember her death don't you. How I stabbed her without mercy, how you held her in your arms as she perished." Maul taunted as Obi-Wan swung at him.

"I remember. I also remember slicing you in half, condemning you to 10 years of pain and agony." Obi-Wan asked.

"I remember before you robbed me of my rightful place for so long, I killed your master. And now you shall join both of them." Maul said as he struck again.

"Not today and certainly not by your hand." Obi-Wan said as he countered Maul's attack.

"You cannot defeat me Obi-Wan." Maul said tauntingly.

"Not alone." Obi-Wan said as Anakin jumped down from where he'd been perched.

"But with me, you're history Maul. It's time you pay for your crimes against the galaxy." Anakin said, igniting his own lightsaber.

"Now that is rich coming from my predecessor. You had it all Skywalker. Power, glory, respect, why did you give it up?" Maul asked.

"My purpose for becoming a Sith was lost. And now I make amends for my actions by fighting to restore what I helped to destroy." Anakin said as he joined the battle.

"You will never defeat the Sith. The dark side is superior and the light shall fall." Maul said as he activated the second blade of his lightsaber.

"Never again. The Jedi will always prevail." Obi-Wan said as Anakin sliced Maul's blade in half.

"I'll let you do the honors. After all, you're the one who has a history with him." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he approached Maul.

"You failed to kill me before, what makes you think you can this time?" Maul asked.

"Because the last time I only did this." Obi-Wan said as he sliced Maul's cybernetic legs off, just as he'd done with the Sith's real legs all those years ago on Naboo.

"Ahhgg." Maul screamed in agony.

"But now, your legs aren't the only thing I'm going to remove from your body." Obi-Wan said and with one swift strike, decapitated Maul.

"Good like surviving that." Obi-Wan said as he kicked all 3 pieces of Maul into the lava to burn.


	11. Chapter 11

Palpatine was furious when he sensed Maul's destruction. He still wondered what had made him decide to give that Zabrak another chance after Skywalker had defected from his ranks.

Palpatine decided that he must keep Maul's death a secret. The death of his right hand would cause the galaxy to believe in the strength of the growing rebellion and his Empire would fall. Sidious could not allow this to happen.

He had to consider his next move carefully. The rebellion had already cost him a supply of kyber crystals, without which, the Death Star could not be completed and they had destroyed his apprentice.

Another failure could cause the destruction of his empire. And that was a prospect that Palpatine could not allow. Then a thought occurred to him.

Perhaps he could still have a Skywalker for his new apprentice. If not the father, than he shall take the son. Anakin would never harm his own son. Palpatine would abduct Luke Skywalker and turn him into the next Sith Lord. However, accomplishing such a feat would require careful planning.

* * *

"Now that we've not only killed his apprentice, but also decrypted the file Erso sent us, revealing the exact plans of the Death Star, Palpatine will be furious and gunning for revenge. We need to destroy him before he has a chance to do that." Anakin said.

"Do you have any ideas on how to do that? A direct confrontation against the Emperor would be suicide." Mon said.

"She's right Anakin. Attempting to assassinate Palpatine is too dangerous." Padme said.

"Maybe so, but that monster has been terrorizing the galaxy long enough. It's time that someone gets rid of him and I guess it has to be me." Anakin said as he left the meeting.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both looked at each other before following Anakin.

* * *

"What was that about? You've never wanted to put innocent lives in danger before and trust me, attempting to kill Palpatine would do just that." Ahsoka said.

"That was before I discovered a connection between me and Palpatine still exists, however it is faint enough that do not believe he senses it." Anakin said.

That got Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's attention.

"What do you mean a connection?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Earlier today, it was like a vision, only I knew what Palpatine was thinking. He wants revenge against, specifically me for betraying him. And the way he plans to do it is through my son. He wants to corrupt Luke. I will not allow my son to fall as I did." Anakin said.

Now Anakin's behavior all made sense.

"Anakin, I know how difficult this is for you, but we need more time." Obi-Wan said.

"Time is something we don't have." Anakin said.

"Anakin, right now, the best solution is to restrict Luke to Yavin 4. Palpatine can't corrupt him if he can't get near him." Ahsoka said.

"I hope you're right. But I also hope we can defeat him before he learns of the connection." Anakin said.

"Why don't you just sever it and prevent him from finding it now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You never taught me how to Master. Otherwise I would've." Anakin said.

"Perhaps Master Yoda can offer you some guidance on the matter. Go speak to him." Ahsoka suggested.

"Good idea." Anakin agreed.

* * *

"Attack the dark lord of the sith in your mindset, you cannot. Too angry to fight him clearly, you are. Destroy you on sight or turn you back into the sith lord you once were, will he." Yoda said.

"Than what do you recommend I do master? All I can think about is Palpatine's plans to corrupt my son." Anakin said.

"For now, all we can do is follow master tano's advice and keep your son here on yavin 4 where the sith, reach him, cannot, to keep the sith from reaching her either along with your daughter. Also begin aiding in your son's training to make sure is able to resist the dark side's pull, I will." Yoda said.

"Thank you, but what about this connection I have with Palpatine, how can I sever it before he notices?" Anakin asked.

"An ancient force ritual designed for that purpose, there is. However, to most, lost and irrelevant, is it, but the last one to learn it, I am, and as well, now I shall teach you how to do it." Yoda said.

"Thank you master. When do we begin?" Anakin asked.

"Now, we begin now. As I instruct you to do, meditate with me and do." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Anakin said.

"Out into the force and find this connection you feel with the emperor, you must reach." Yoda said.

"Okay, and then what do I do?" Anakin asked.

"It quickly focus on the connection and then sever, you and the sith destroying the last link between." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded and focused on the connection before severing it abruptly, causing him some minor pain.

"Ahg, why didn't you warn me it would be painful?" Anakin groaned

"Know I did not. Only learned the technique, have I, but never used it, I have." Yoda said.

"Great, so I'm assuming that Palpatine felt some pain as well?" Anakin asked.

"I not know. However, now you have not to worry about seeing to the dark lord's mind or him seeing into yours." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded and said "I suppose that's something. Now we need to get back to figuring out how to bring down the Empire."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke was currently practicing his lightsaber techniques with a training orb when he sensed someone approaching him from behind.

"Hey Luke." Jyn said, walking up to him.

"Hey Jyn, I thought you were at target practice?" Luke asked.

"It let out early. Turns out it's easy when you have Clone Captain like Rex teaching it. But anyway, I see you're practicing your saber skills again. I thought you were on flight patrol?" Jyn asked.

"Yeah so did I. But apparently I'm no longer allowed to get near the hangars now." Luke said bitterly.

"Why not?" Jyn asked.

"Because apparently the Emperor who's a Sith Lord wants to make me his new apprentice and now my parents don't want to risk that happening by keeping both me and my sister grounded here." Luke said.

"That stinks. Especially since you're a Jedi." Jyn said.

"Tell me about it. Plus, I feel like I'm meant to be in the sky, not stuck here deflecting blasts from a training orb." Luke said.

"Remember Luke, patience is the way of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he approached his padawan.

"Apologies Master Kenobi. It's just frustrating that my parents are being so paranoid they won't even let me run patrols." Luke said.

"I understand your frustrations Luke, truly I do, but you must understand that your mother lost your father to the dark side and honestly if it weren't for you and Leia, I'm not sure what would've become of her, since she was so heartbroken. I can't imagine what she'd be like if she lost you or your sister to the dark side." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, but it's still frustrating." Luke said.

Obi-Wan nodded and said "You have your father's spirit and you do not like to feel you're being held prisoner. But I promise this is only temporary."

"Yes master." Luke said, bowing to him in respect.

"Ms. Erso, I trust you can find some way to keep my padawan busy in the meantime." Obi-Wan said with a smile to Jyn, who had to hide her blush.

"Yes Master Kenobi." Jyn said.

* * *

"Luke is getting restless. He wants to fly, but knows he can't. I'd recommend letting him resume taking patrols." Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Padme.

"No, Luke's feet are not leaving the ground until this issue with Palpatine is resolved." Padme said.

"Dire, while the situation with palpatine is, going the wrong way in preventing it, you perhaps are." Yoda said as he approached them.

"What do you mean, this was your idea to put both him and Leia on planetary lockdown." Anakin said.

"True, that while is, it, I said it because I believed it was the most prudent course of action at the time. However, put them in greater risk, now I believe that keeping luke and leia here will, their frustrations growing due. Up with a different tactic, we must come."' Yoda said.

"Like what?" Padme asked.

"Rather than send them on combative missions, have them accompany yourself, senator organa, of diplomacy instead master kenobi or master tano on missions. Still be able to do their part for the rebellion without the risk of falling to the dark side, this way they will." Yoda said.

"That's actually a good idea. Jedi need to be just as good with diplomacy as they do with a lightsaber and I think that Luke and Leia could use some practice in that aspect." Anakin said.

"Maybe you should take a class as well. I remember you prefer to negotiate with your lightsaber rather than your words." Obi-Wan said to his former student.

"I learned everything I know from you master." Anakin said.

"If only that were true." Obi-Wan said.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter will have a lot to do with Star Wars Rebels, just to let you know.**

* * *

"Sabine, shouldn't you be at target practice?" Jyn asked the Mandalorian girl.

"Actually, I'm looking for Ezra. He promised to teach me how to use this thing." Sabine said, holding out the darksaber she'd stolen from Maul back on Dathomir.

"Last time I saw, he was sparring with Leia in the arena." Jyn said, trying to suppress a smile since it didn't take a Jedi to figure out the real reason Sabine was searching for Ezra.

"Thanks." Sabine said.

* * *

When Sabine finally found Ezra, she found herself lost in the sight of Ezra training with Leia. Sure she'd seen him saber fight before, but it was nothing compared to this. His training with Master Yoda was definitely making a difference. Especially since Leia was sparring him with her lightsabers in combined form to mimic inquisitor blades.

When she finally managed to pull herself out of her daydream, Sabine managed to gain her composure and walked up to them.

"Hey Ezra, sorry to interrupt, but I thought you were gonna teach me how to swing this thing." Sabine said, referring to the darksaber.

"Oh right. My bad. Leia, can we pick up later?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah sure. I have to go and meet with Master Tano anyway." Leia said as she deactivated her sabers and disconnected them.

"Good luck and please try to lock it down with him before he moves on to someone else." Leia whispered into Sabine's ear as she passed her.

Sabine had to work hard to keep herself from blushing at Leia's comment.

"So, this will be a bit different than normal lightsaber training since you don't have the force, but the basics are the same in saber play." Ezra said as he ignited his green blade and Sabine ignited the darksaber.

"So, how do we start?" Sabine asked.

"Just try and counter my strikes to start off with." Ezra said.

"Okay." Sabine said as they began to practice.

"I still don't understand why you want to learn to use that thing. According to Master Kenobi, it's killed hundreds of Jedi and was used by Maul to kill Obi-Wan's beloved, Duchess Satine of Mandalore." Ezra asked.

"True, but it's also a symbol of leadership to House Vizla, which currently dominates Mandalore under the Empire's rule. If I can learn how to use it and and I can prove my authority with it, all of Mandalore will fall in line with me. I can claim the leadership of my house and get them to fall in line with the rebellion. We'll need their support if we're going to win the war." Sabine said.

"I guess that makes sense, but still, shouldn't you have Kanan or one of the Masters train you? They'd be able to do it a lot faster than I can." Ezra said.

"Maybe, but I want to train with you." Sabine said, wondering if Ezra was ever going to figure out her feelings for him.

"Why, I just don't understand. I'm not a master. I shouldn't have even agreed to train you when I'm still a student myself." Ezra said.

Sabine finally grew tired of dropping hints and said "Ezra, I asked you to teach me because I wanted to spend time with you."

"What do you mean? We spend time together. All of us." Ezra said, confused.

"I mean just the 2 of us. No missions, no Kanan, no Hera, no Zeb, definitely no Chopper and no jedi. Just you and me." Sabine said.

Now Ezra caught on to what Sabine was saying.

"Sabine, you knew how I felt about you, but you made it pretty clear that you're not interested, so I moved on. What changed?" Ezra asked.

"Both of us. I mean, you can't deny that we're not the same people we were when we first met back on Lothal." Sabine said.

"True, I mean, back then I was just scrawny little orphaned lothrat who cared for no one but himself and you were a girl who preferred to shoot first and ask questions later, always preferring to make a colorful explosion and with serious trust issues." Ezra said.

Sabine nodded and said "And look at us now. You're a Jedi padawan who puts others ahead of yourself and you're getting more powerful by the day and now I actually understand the value to diplomacy and I know how to do a job in a way doesn't always involve a blaster or a detonator."

"Yeah, now you're adding lightsaber to the list." Ezra said with a smile.

Sabine laughed and she and Ezra locked eyes and they kissed.

"About time." Sabine said when they pulled apart.

"Sorry for the wait." Ezra said with a smile.

"It's about time." Leia's voice called out.

"Seriously Leia, we were having a moment." Sabine complained.

"Whatever, it's about time you 2 finally got together. Especially since Jyn now owes me 20 credits." Leia said.

"You and Jyn made a bet about whether or not we'd get together?" Ezra asked.

"Yep." Leia said unashamedly as she walked away.

"Well, now that we're finally together, maybe I should see if General Skywalker can train me, since Kanan has you, Obi-Wan has Luke, Ahsoka has Leia and Master Yoda doesn't have a lightsaber anymore." Sabine said.

"Plus he's also married." Ezra said.

"And too old for me." Sabine said with a smile.

"Good point. But should I be worried about Luke?" Ezra asked.

"No way, besides, I'm pretty sure he has his eyes on Jyn." Sabine said.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter will defer from the Star Wars Rebels universe a bit, but just give it a chance, remember things turned out differently since Darth Vader doesn't exist anymore**

* * *

It's been 2 years and the rebellion had been gaining more and more ground against the Empire, gaining the allegiance of crucial star systems, such as Hutt Space, since Jabba had finally agreed to a treaty, Padme's homeworld of Naboo and the vital underwater planet Mon Calamari from the Empire and sabotaging Imperial routes and depots, while still working out a strategy to destroy the Death Star, though the day that the monstrous machine is completed grows closer each day.

"Are we going to attack the death star yet?" Jyn asked.

"No, we still have one more system to win over." Anakin said, looking over at Sabine.

"Mandalore. I've been training and I think I'm finally ready to go home." Sabine said.

"Why do we need to wait until Mandalore is on our side?" Leia asked.

"Because it's a planet of skilled warriors. Heck, Rex here is a clone of a great Mandalorian Bounty hunter." Ahsoka said.

"Exactly, we'll need their support and numbers to overthrow the Empire." Anakin said.

"Which is why I've been training so hard to learn how learn how to use the darksaber. If my information is correct, the Empire's strongest holding on Mandalore is in my own house, House Vizla, led by Gar Saxon. However, the darksaber is a symbol of leadership to House Vizla, therefore, if I can prove dominance with it by defeating Saxon in combat with it, than by the ancient laws of Mandalore, all of House Vizla will be honor bound to me." Sabine said.

"Indeed, and if we can sway one house on Mandalore, perhaps we can unite all of them to attack the Empire. We already have what's left of the Protectors of Concord Dawn on our side and if we can get the rest of the planet to join us, we'll finally have the might needed to destroy the Empire." Obi-Wan said.

"Too bad there's only one Protector left." Zeb said.

"Don't remind us." Sabine snapped, since while she'd never liked the Protectors, they were still Mandalorian and as such, they were still her people.

"My bad." Zeb said.

"Prepare to leave for Mandalore immediately. The sooner we resolve this, the sooner we can begin our plans to finish the Empire for good." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"So, where do we start in liberating your planet?" Ezra asked Sabine as they along with Rau, Obi-Wan and Kanan landed on Mandalore.

"We start by finding my mother. According to what Saxon told me, my mother, Sheva **(I'm just guessing that's the name of Sabine's mother)** , leads the Mandalorian resistance against the empire. We find her and she can help us." Sabine said.

"Okay, so where do you recommend we start looking for her?" Kanan asked.

"Home." Sabine said, thinking that if her mother was anywhere on Mandalore, it would be her childhood home.

"Lead the way." Obi-Wan said.

Sabine nodded as they headed off.

* * *

"That's where you grew up?" Ezra asked, since it was a huge house.

"Until I was sent to the Imperial Academy when I was 10, yes. This is the ancestral home of Clan Wren. My family has lived here for generations. It still makes me sick to see what the Imperials have turned it into." Sabine said, since Imperial logos were all over the house, showing that it had been condemned.

Ezra put his hand on her shoulder and said "We'll take your home back. Your whole planet. I promise."

Sabine smiled at her boyfriend, since she knew that he'd make good on that promise.

"How do we get in?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I still my key. Assuming the Imperials haven't changed the locks, I can get us in." Sabine said as she quickly surveyed the terrain.

"Okay, it looks like we're clear." Sabine said, leading the way to the front door.

"Hope this works." Sabine said, swiping her key past the lock and gave a small sigh of relief when the door opened.

However, the moment they set foot inside the house, the floor dropped from beneath them.

"This is new." Sabine said.

"Is this an imperial trap?" Obi-wan asked, right as their feet hit hard ground.

"No, it was some sort of secret entrance." Ezra said.

"To what?" Kanan asked, rubbing his new cybernetic eyes.

"To our base." said a voice Sabine hadn't heard in years, but she still recognized instantly.

"Mom?" Sabine asked.

A woman stepped forward and she was wearing blue death watch armor with a cape and she took off her helmet to reveal a face that looked like an older Sabine, only with less colorful hair.

"Sabine, at long last, you've returned to us." Sheva Wren said, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"What's happened to Mandalore. Our home isn't the same as it was since the last time I was here." Sabine asked.

"The empire. After you left the Imperial Academy, I learned that the death watch movement had begun working against the empire, so I joined it under Bo-Katan Kryze. However, she was killed by the self-proclaimed savior and son of Mandalore Gar Saxon killed her to make a statement, so I took over as leader of the Mandalore rebels." Sheva said.

"How come we didn't hear anything about a Mandalorian rebel cell?" Kanan asked.

"Because we're not a part of your rebel alliance, since we have no way off this planet. If we could've we would've sent a distress message for help in liberating our home." Sheva said.

"Well now I'm here to unite all of Mandalore against the Empire." Sabine said.

"And how do you plan to do that? I can barely keep control of my own cell." Sheva said.

"With this." Sabine said, pulling out the darksaber.

Sheva recognized the weapon at once.

"The darksaber, this is a truly wonderful turn of events. If you can prove your superiority with it, than you can dethrone Saxon and liberate our people from the Empire and let us join you in liberating the rest of the galaxy from it as well." Sheva said.

"It would be my pleasure. However, we'll need to plan our attack so that it doesn't wind up falling through." Sabine said.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabine had taken command of the Mandalorian rebels and they had become a much greater force to be reckoned with. While Sheva and the rebels had wanted to take the fight straight to Saxon in the capital city of Sundari, Sabine knew that the rebels lacked both the numbers and resources necessary to the city. Her strategy was to unite the rest of the planet first, winning the allegiance of the other clans and houses of Mandalore and once they were united, than they would take the capital and free Mandalore at last.

The tactic seemed to be effective, since it had been 2 months since Sabine and her friends had arrived on Mandalore and now they had almost taken the southern hemisphere of the planet, since Sabine had negotiated terms with all of the other clans of Mandalore to ally themselves with the rebellion to take back their freedom.

But now they were approaching the most critical part of the rebel invasion of Mandalore. Taking the capital city of Sundari. That was where Viceroy Gar Saxon was holed up. If the rebels could take the capital and capture Saxon, then they would finally be able to take the planet.

* * *

Sabine was currently contacting Senator Mothma and the Alliance leaders.

"We've capture the southern hemisphere of Mandalore. But if we're going to take the capital and finally liberate my people from the Empire, we'll need air support." Sabine said.

"We will attempt to send you reinforcements, but first we'll have to get our ships onto the planet's surface, since the imperial blockade of Mandalore has grown stronger. It will take some time for us to figure out to neutralize it effectively. Until then, I'm afraid you're on your own." Mon said, ending the transmission.

"Well?" Sheva asked.

"The blockade of Mandalore is too strong for the rebellion to get through right now. They'll send help when they can, but for now, we're on our own, but we'll have to make it work." Sabine said.

"How? We only have a few squadrons of fighters. That won't be enough to take down any walkers or tie fighters." Ezra asked.

"We have cannons and proton bombs though. We can use them to at least destroy the walkers. And as for the ties, hopefully we can steal a few once we get inside Sundari." Sabine said.

"And how are we going to get into the city?" Sheva asked.

"Simple, we stole armor from the troopers we defeated right?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sheva asked.

"We disguise ourselves as troopers and say we're transferring rebel prisoners to Viceroy Saxon. That will get us within the city gates. Once we pull that off, we can raid we the airfield and steal as many fighters as we can. Once we control the air, we can clear the way for the rest of the invasion." Sabine said.

Sheva could not have been any prouder of her daughter.

"Sabine, you need to hear this transmission." Kanan said as he and Rau approached them.

"Play it." Sabine said.

Kanan nodded as he played the transmission from Anakin Skywalker.

"I have good news. We've finally finished outfitting a squadron of fighters with kyber crystal power sources. A team is being assembled as we speak to use the new kyber lasers to destroy the blockade of Mandalore. See you soon." Anakin said before the transmission cut out.

"I can't believe it. We'll finally have the resources we need to take Mandalore." Ezra said.

Sabine nodded and said "At last, my home will be free. But for now we need to begin our invasion plan. We can't afford to wait for them to solve our problems. Besides, they'll have their hands full dealing with the blockade. We have to capture Gar now." Sabine said.

Kanan and Rau nodded.

"Time to address the troops, General Wren." Kanan said to Sabine with a smile, since Sabine was the obvious leader of Mandalore's rebels.

Sabine nodded and said "Prepare the holo transmitter, I want to get this message to all of them at once."

Ezra nodded and activated the transmitter.

"You're good to go." Ezra said.

Sabine nodded as she removed the darksaber from her belt and began to speak.

"People of Mandalore, for far too long, we have allowed the Empire to oppress us. They have stolen our freedom and treated us like servants, but no more. We have shown the Empire time and again that Mandalore does not belong to them, but to us, the true sons and daughters of Mandalore. And now we will remind them of that one more time. Tomorrow we take back Sundari. Tomorrow we capture Gar Saxon and tomorrow, we free ourselves. Mandalore will be free once more." Sabine said, causing the troops to cheer.

"Prepare yourselves, for tomorrow, you'll be in the fight of your lives. But we will remind the Empire that we are not servants. We are WARRIORS AND WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!" Sabine said as the transmission ended.

"Well said General." Ezra said.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabine's plan for infiltrating Sundari worked perfectly. She had been counting on Saxon's desperation to score some sort victory against the rebellion to provide cover for their lack of identifications and it worked. The rebels slipped into the city unnoticed.

"Now comes the tough part, taking the city." Sabine said under her breath, since she and her mother were 2 of the prisoners.

"We're receiving orders to break the rebels up into the 3 groups in order to prevent this number of rebels from creating an uprising. Follow your designated plans." One of their trooper escorts said.

Sabine grinned, since this was all going according to plan.

One trooper led Rau and a third of the rebels towards the airfield. Another trooper led her mother and another third towards the communications center. And finally, the original trooper led Sabine and her rebels down the same path towards the palace, which was where Saxon was undoubtedly holed up.

* * *

"When they arrived, Sabine found herself face to face with Gar Saxon once again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the leader of the Mandalore rebels, Sabine Wren. Where are the others?" Saxon asked.

"We received orders to take the prisoners on separate routes here in order to avoid them using their numbers to overwhelm us." the trooper explained.

Saxon nodded, obviously satisfied by that answer.

"So, you thought you could actually beat the Empire? A childish dream to say the least. Although I must say I am impressed by your efforts. However, but in the end, your attempts were foolhardy and now you stand before me, the true son of Mandalore, waiting to face punishment for your betrayal." Saxon said.

"You're not a son of Mandalore. You're the traitor." Sabine said fearfully, coughing, her courage abandoning her.

"Words are you have left to fight with Wren. And after I have killed you, I will kill your mother and finally wipe the filth of Clan from this world once and for all." Saxon said.

"Who said I was talking to you." Sabine asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but who else could you be talking to?" Saxon asked, right as explosions were heard outside.

"What the?" Saxon asked as he watched tie fighters take off and blast the communications tower, cutting Saxon's communications for reinforcements.

"What's going on?" Saxon demanded.

"Rebellion." Sabine said with a grin as she rose with ease and quickly removed her binders.

"Trooper, do your duty." Saxon said.

"With pleasure." The trooper said, pointing his gun at Saxon.

"What are you doing? Attack her? She's your enemy." Gar said.

"Wrong. You're my enemy. Especially after you attacked my girlfriend." Ezra said, pulling off his helmet.

"A trick." Gar said.

"Oldest trick in the book. And now, it's time for you to face judgement for your crimes." Sabine said as Ezra tossed her the darksaber.

"By the way, I'm streaming this across the entire planet. All of Mandalore will see you punished for you crimes." Ezra said, hitting a button on his wrist.

"You will pay for this. The empire will prevail." Saxon said.

"Not today. Your troops are being dealt with by the rest of rebels and your blockade is under siege and with your communications down, you're on your own. But, I'm going to make this a fair fight. I invoke the code of Mandalore against you Gar Saxon." Sabine said, wanting to win this with honor.

"Your challenge is accepted." Gar said, getting to his feet.

Sabine put her helmet on and unholstered her blasters, which had been conveniently left in their holsters.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they began exchanging blasts.

Sabine was clearly just getting warmed up as she holstered one of her blasters and ignited the darksaber.

"You will never defeat the the Empire." Gar said desperately as he attempted to shoot Sabine down, only for her to deflect everyone of his shots while firing her own at him.

"We'll see." Sabine said and with one strike of the darksaber, she destroyed Gar's blasters and fried his jetpack, cutting of his escape.

"Surrender." Sabine said, holding the darksaber to Gar's throat.

"Never." Gar said.

"You asked for it then." Sabine said, using her blaster to stun Gar.

"People of Mandalore, you are free." Sabine said over the Mandalore planetary alert system.

Cheers began to erupt as Sabine watched Rebel ships land on the planet's surface.

"We did it. We freed Mandalore." Sabine said.

"Now comes the most difficult part. Destroying the Death Star, the Emperor and the rest of the Empire with them." Ezra said as he and Sabine looked up at the sky, wondering how much longer it would be until the galaxy was finally free like Mandalore was today.

"Well done General Sabine. You make a fine leader and I think your people agree." Kanan said as he and Obi-Wan, who like Ezra were also dressed as stormtroopers, walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"On our way here, Kanan and I overheard several people refer to you as the true daughter and rightful ruler of Mandalore. They plan to elect you duchess once the Empire is defeated. Until then, the people of Mandalore have already committed themselves to your command in this war." Obi-Wan said.

Sabine nearly fainted. She couldn't believe that her people wanted her to rule them.

"I guess if it's what the people want, then I'll have no choice but to accept. But I still don't understand why they'd want me. I mean sure I freed them, but still." Sabine said.

"You may not see it Sabine, but I do. You're a born leader. And more importantly, you did what no one has ever been able to do in the history of Mandalore. You have united the Mandalorian people into something stronger than we ever would've been had the clans remained divided. You are the rightful ruler of our planet." Sheva said as she and Rau walked up to them, arm in arm.

"Well, I'm still needed in the rebellion, so for right now, I think I'm going to appoint an official to serve as an interim minister to the people in my place. You Rau. After all, I trust you and my mother to lead our people my place. I'll contact you with instructions when I need to." Sabine said.

"It will be my honor, my lady." Rau said, bowing before her.


	17. Chapter 17

Now that Sabine had gotten Mandalore's allegiance to rebellion, the rebellion was finally ready to move onto it's final task. Destroying the death star and dethroning the Empire.

It had already been decided that Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would go to Coruscant and confront the Emperor, since Yoda had already tried and failed, having lost his lightsaber in the process, while the rest of the Rebellion focused on destroying the death star.

The first part of the plan was to knock the death star's shields, which would require getting into the Imperial establishment on Eadu, where the death star was being kept in orbit, and destroy the shield generator. Luke and Leia had already volunteered to lead that mission, much to their mother's chagrin, along with Jyn, Artoo and Threepio, who were only going on Padme's orders to keep her children safe. The main reason Jyn was even going was that her father was at the same establishment the rebels were attacking and she wanted to rescue him.

Once the shield was down, the plan was for an all out offensive against the station, which was also going to be led by Luke, since he was one of the best pilots in the rebellion. A majority of the fighters would remain outside to combat the Imperial fleet stationed around the Death Star while Luke led a squad of pilots into the defensive trench and destroy the station by exploiting the one weakness that had been built into it.

Hopefully, once these missions were complete, the war would be over and the Empire would be no more.

* * *

"The first thing we need is a pilot and ship that won't draw too much attention. Meaning not a rebel ship. All of our ships are too recognizable and will be shot down before we can even land." Luke said.

"Why don't we see if that Hutts can give us that. After all, no one would suspect a smuggler of harboring rebels." Leia suggested.

"That's a good idea." Luke said.

"What's a good idea?" Anakin asked, approaching his children.

"Seeing if the Hutts will give us a ship and a pilot to get us on to Eadu." Leia said.

"That actually is a good idea. But you know that it has to be approved first by the senate." Anakin said.

"How are you getting to Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"A stolen imperial shuttle." Anakin said.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Leia said to her father as she and Luke headed towards the command center to talk to Mon.

"I swear, they're too reckless for their own good." Padme said as she approached her husband.

"You could always go with them." Anakin said.

"No thank you. Considering me dying is what got you to fall to the dark side in the first place, I'm trying to avoid life threatening events until this is over." Padme said.

"Fair enough. But right now, I have to go finish preparing for my own dangerous mission." Anakin said.

"I'm still not sure who's mission is more dangerous or insane, yours or Luke and Leia's." Padme said with a smile.

"I'll come back to you." Anakin said, kissing her cheek before heading off to the hangar.

* * *

Mon had approved of Luke and Leia's plan, which is why the death star infiltration team was now on Tatooine.

"Let me do all the talking." Leia said, since she had the most diplomatic sense out of the team.

They all nodded and Luke knocked on the door to Jabba's palace.

After they were all scanned, the doors opened to allow them inside.

* * *

"Veo ch'atvun'bovah vah csenat turcah can ch'eo vamciHaku koose uba medai bata don mah banki danko?" Jabba asked **(What brings you rebels back into my home?)**

"Mighty Jabba, we are here on a mission of mercy and plead. We only came ask a favor of you and then we shall be out of your head." Leia said, almost saying hair, but Jabba didn't have hair.

"Hi chuba da naga?" Jabba asked. **(What do you want)**

"We need a ship and pilot to get us past the Imperial blockade of Eadu. One the Empire won't recognize." Leia said.

"Badtauih tee. Jee nah metpa mah kacmahea cay woy fa puohe Dobra yauma bu medaua-ou? Da doth tee wa youngee endeavor um baw wah Yih." Jabba said. **(Absolutely not. I will not risk my empire by making it clear I am assisting the rebellion? That is not a profitable endeavor for the Hutts.)**

"But what if we could make it profitable for you?" Luke asked.

"Dobra kankhesa, bolla dah." Jabba said. **(I am intrigued, go on.)**

"You have a whole prison here full of people. Surely there has to be a pilot there somewhere. Let us take our pick from your prison, that way we get a pilot and you get to lose some dead weight to your empire." Luke said.

Jabba considered Luke's offer for a while before saying "Jee gee bu cahwapkeu batmehonka um baw wah hotpaka. Gornuk uemmahee bai bu kouuedahaga an hhaia Bauag an bu Wooky. Jee phaba la hatkocanh paniana mee dayan botaffa." **(I have the perfect candidates for the job. Gornuk go down to the dungeons and retrieve Solo and the Wookiee. I believe they will suit your needs nicely.)**

Gornuk nodded and headed down to the prison.

When he came back up, a man and a wookiee were with him.

"What's the big idea huh? I was just starting to fall asleep." the man said.

"Beuanka. Peee fa moova doptkee, yabee doth mee nyowkee hou Bauag. Uba an mee cohkamhanonka doth dotkola jeday an transferred bai bu Medai Kankahuesa peee wa ceuah che hoohah, tanea cuee. Mee pankpa noa-a maban, an whao uba pasa doe bu ketea, uba lwaa doth jeday." Jabba said. **(Silence. As it turns out, today is your lucky day Solo. You and your partner are being freed and transferred to the Rebel Alliance as a pilot for them, nothing more. Your ship will be returned, and if you survive the mission, you shall be free.)**

"What's the catch?" the man, Solo, asked.

"If you attempt to take us anywhere rather than where we tell you before the mission is complete, we take over your ship and hand you right back to Jabba to be his Rancor's lunch, with me personally feeding you both to him. Do we have a deal?" Leia asked.

"Yes we do and you're in luck. As a part of my trade, I know a lot about Imperial protocol. I'll get you wherever it is you need to be." Han said.

"Good. Now, about this ship, where is it?" Luke asked.

"The Millennium Falcon. Jabba has it locked down at the Mos Eisley Spaceport. Just give me and my copilot here some time to prepare the ship for take off and we'll be ready to roll." Han said.

"Wait, first, what's both of your names?" Jyn asked.

"Fair enough, I haven't introduced myself yet. Name's captain Han Solo and this is my copilot, Chewbacca." Han said.

"I am a protocol droid named C3P0." Threepio said.

Artoo beeped his serial number.

"Rebel Sergeant Jyn Erso." Jyn said.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke said.

"Leia Skywalker. Chewbacca, that name sounds familiar. Do you know my master, Ahsoka Tano?" Leia said.

"huuguughghg huurh raaaaaahhgh huurh huurh huuguughghg wrrhwrwwhw huuguughghg aguhwwgggghhh aarrragghuuhw aarrragghuuhw raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh uughghhhgh uuh uughguughhhghghghhhgh wuuh huurh uughghhhgh awwgggghhh huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh uughghhhgh aaaaahnr aaaaahnr aaahnruh raaaaaahhgh" Chewbacca roared. **(Yes, I helped Master Tano fight back against the transdoshans who had taken us prisoner during the clone wars and I also helped Master Yoda escape Kashyyyk during Clone Order 66.)**


	18. Chapter 18

After landing on Eadu, while Luke had told both Han and Chewie to stay on the ship, the Wookiee had insisted on accompanying them into the facility. Since Luke, Leia and Jyn figured that some extra firepower, especially from a huge wookiee, couldn't hurt to have him along, especially since it gave them an excuse to leave Threepio on board the Falcon, since the protocol droid didn't know a thing about stealth tactics or covert operations, it was likely that he would've blown their cover while Artoo was really all they needed, since the astromech could unlock doors and due to his experience serving with Anakin during the clone wars, Artoo was programmed with excellent stealth tactics.

"Han is going to kill us for leaving him with Goldenrod." Leia said, referring to their nickname for Threepio.

"Maybe so, but I'd rather worry about Imperials trying to kill us rather than Han." Luke said.

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"Okay, we're almost to the facility. Artoo, you have the codes to access the base I gave you right?" Jyn asked.

Artoo nodded affirmative.

"Good, you can open the doors. Once we're in, we find my father. He knows this facility inside and out and he can help us destroy it." Jyn said.

"Agreed. Once we've rescued Galen, we get him to lead us to both the shield generator for the Death Star and the power generator for this facility. Blowing them up simultaneously should cause a chain reaction that will blow the facility and deactivate the station's shields, allowing the rebel fleet to engage." Luke said.

Leia and Chewbacca both nodded as they headed in.

* * *

 _On Coruscant_

"How do you think Luke and Leia's mission is going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well they're not dead. Trust me, if they were the emperor would be rubbing it in our faces. But right now we need to focus on our mission. Blowing that station doesn't do us any good if the emperor survives to order the construction of a new one." Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nodded, though after looking at each other for a moment, they realized that the whole reason Anakin didn't want to think about his kid's mission was that he didn't want to think about how much danger they were in.

"Do you really believe that we can kill the Emperor? I mean a whole squadron of Jedi tried to do that and it ended in the deaths of Master Kolar, Master Tiin, Master Fisto and Master Windu. And Master Yoda tried to kill him as well and he was lucky enough to escape with his life." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe so, but there are differences between both of those battles and the one we're going to fight. When Master Windu went to confront Palpatine, I was being seduced by the dark side. If I hadn't been, I would've helped Windu kill Palpatine, rather than killing Windu myself. And Master Yoda went to fight Palpatine alone. But this time we are all prepared to kill Palpatine and we aren't going against him alone." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded and said "Let's just hope those differences will be enough to defeat him. We're landing now."

* * *

 _On Eadu_

Jyn's memory of the facility was as sharp as ever as she guided them throughout the facility. While normally the team would've stood out, 3 humans, a wookiee and an astromech, but Luke and Leia had stolen and donned stormtrooper armor and Jyn was dressed as a technician and Artoo had been given an imperial paintjob and Chewbacca was in binders to make it look like it was a prisoner transfer.

"We're almost to my father's quarters." Jyn said as they passed a few more doors.

"Artoo, get this open." Jyn said.

Artoo rolled over to the door's lock and after extending his scomp link, Artoo plugged in and unlocked the door.

"Erso." Jyn said, getting her father's attention.

"What, it's after hours, let me get some sleep." Galen said.

Jyn pulled off her helmet and said "Papa, it's me."

Galen immediately shot up and looked at his daughter.

"Stardust, is that really you?" Galen asked.

"It's really me papa." Jyn said, hugging her father.

"You're all grown up." Galen said.

"You can have your reunion later, right now we need to move." Luke said.

"Who is that?" Galen asked.

"Relax papa. They're with me and the rebellion. We're here to destroy the death star, but to do so, we need you to help us destroy this facility." Jyn said.

"Let's go." Galen said, getting out of bed.

* * *

"You're in luck that due to the massive amounts of power it takes to project a shield around a space station requires a lot of power, so the shield generator is connected directly to the facility's main reactor. You take it out and you can destroy both the facility and shield at once." Galen said.

"Perfect. Jyn, you and Chewie get your father back to the ship, Leia and I will draw the guards' attention while Artoo programs the generator to overload." Luke said.

They all nodded.

"You ready to watch something blow up?" Luke asked his sister.

"Always." Leia said with a grin as Artoo deactivated the ray shield.

"Hey, you aren't authorized to be down here." one of the actual stormtroopers said.

"There have been reports of rebels in the area. Command fears that they might try to destroy the power core." Luke said.

"Do you have any idea where the rebels are?" one of the troopers asked.

"Right here." Leia said as she and Luke pulled off their helmets and ignited their lightsabers.

"Blast them." the commander said.

Luke and Leia immediately began deflecting laser bullets with their sabers as Artoo rolled into the room undetected and plugged into the system, feeding the reactor commands to overload itself.

After a few minutes, Artoo disconnected and rolled out the door.

"That's our signal. Time to go." Luke said as he and Leia ran out.

"How much time do we have?" Leia asked.

"2 minutes. Artoo, can we get a lift?" Luke asked.

Artoo immediately allowed Luke and Leia to hop on to him and he then activated his jets and got them out of the facility in no time.

"Let's get out of here. The rebel fleet will be here any minute." Luke said as they boarded the ship.

"Yes sir." Han said as he activated the ship's engines and as they took off, the facility behind them exploded.

"Mission accomplished." Leia said with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Palpatine smiled as she sensed 3 presences approach him.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came here. I must say, you're quite late." Palpatine said as he turned to see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka all facing him.

"Well you know how traffic is in hyperspace. You always find an obstacle." Anakin said.

"Why do you continue to serve with these rebels and the Jedi Lord Vader. It is not too late for you to return to my side." Palpatine said.

"That name means nothing to me. And I will never return to you Sidious. We're here to finally end your reign of terror." Anakin said.

"And what makes you think you can do such a thing when the last time the Jedi tried to arrest me, they all wound up dead." Palpatine said.

"2 reasons. One, Anakin is not on your side and two, we're not here to arrest you." Obi-Wan said.

"We're here to kill you." Ahsoka said.

"Oh please I welcome you to try. It's been so long since I've had a worthy challenge." Palpatine said, igniting his own red lightsaber and Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their blue blades and Ahsoka ignited her white blades.

"Prepare to die Sidious." Anakin said as the battle begun.

While there may have been 3 Jedi masters in the room, Palpatine showed no sign of being at a disadvantage, as he struck quickly, forcing the Jedi to go on the defensive.

"You are all weak Jedi. You 3 alone do not have the power to defeat me." Palpatine said.

"But they are alone not." Yoda said as he entered the chamber.

"Well, well. Master Yoda. I seem to recall that after our last duel, you lost your weapon. So how do you intend to fight me in lightsaber combat?" Sidious asked.

"To jedha we reaped many rewards from our trip. To use to use one to create a new lightsaber including enough kyber crystals for me." Yoda said as he presented a new lightsaber that looked almost identical to his old one, igniting it's green blade.

"So, now I am battling the last 4 jedi masters in existence. How fitting that I will be the one who exterminates you all from the galaxy, once and for all." Palpatine said as the 4 jedi renewed their attack on him.

* * *

After returning to Yavin 4, Luke quickly rushed put on his flight suit and ran to his X-Wing, where R2 had already been loaded in.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Luke said as the entire rebel fleet exited the hangar and as soon as they exited the planet's atmosphere, they all made the jump to hyperspace.

"I hope he'll be alright." Padme said.

"Han, where are you going?" Leia asked, though she shouldn't be surprised that the smuggler was leaving.

"You think I'm gonna miss that slugfest. No way. Chewie and I are headed to Eadu to help blow up imperials." Han said.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Solo." Leia said with a smile as she watched the Falcon take off.

"Is there anything I should know about going on between you and that smuggler?" Padme asked, since she recognized the look on her daughter's face all too well from how she looked when she thought about Anakin.

"No mom." Leia said quickly.

Padme just smirked, but didn't push, since she knew that as a teenager, there was little chance of her daughter sharing stuff like that with her.

* * *

The battle between the sith and Jedi looked like a stalemate, as Palpatine alone was a match for the 4 Jedi masters.

"Surrender Jedi and I promise you a quick and painless death." Palpatine promised as he blasted force lightning at them, only to have Yoda and Obi-Wan absorb it and and send it back at him.

"Now." Obi-Wan said.

While Obi-Wan and Yoda had Palpatine distracted, Ahsoka vaulted in from below and used her lightsabers to slice off the Palpatine's lightsaber hand, causing him to scream in agony as he collapsed.

Anakin then approached his former master and said "Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious. You are accused of being a sith lord and treason against the republic. And the penalty for your crimes is nothing short of death."

Palpatine tried to scream in protest before Anakin silenced him with one swift strike of his lightsaber.

"So long you Sith traitor." Anakin said under his breath.

"Once again in balance, the force is. With of the sith the fall, growing stronger, light side is." Yoda said.

"Yes, at long last, the galaxy is free of his oppressive reign and the republic will be restored." Obi-Wan said.

"But how do we legitimize our actions to the Senate?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think we'll need to." Anakin said as he pointed to a holoprojector on the Emperor's desk, which he had just noticed was on.

"Our battle was streamed across the holonet over the entire planet." Anakin said as he looked outside the window and sure enough, fireworks were going off in the skies of Coruscant in celebration of emperor's death and as such, the fall of the Empire.

"This war isn't over yet. We have yet to receive word of the Death Star's destruction, not to mention that there are countless worlds to liberate from the Empire as well." Obi-Wan said.

"You are just a ray of sunshine aren't you master." Anakin said.

"Obi-wan is wrong not. Still much work to be done, there is." Yoda said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay people, this will no doubt be the fight of your very lives. Remember that now that you've agreed to do this, there's no turning back now. Either we fight the Empire and destroy that station, or we die trying. There is no in between. We must destroy that weapon and show the Empire that we are not afraid of them. This is our moment. Let's use it." Luke said over the comm channel.

"You really have a way with words Luke." Ezra said with a grin.

"What can I say, it's a gift. Just remember to keep the star destroyers busy while I take my team in to take out the target." Luke said.

"Copy that." Ezra said as the ships came out of hyperspace.

"All squads stand by and wait for my signal." Luke said.

"Red leader standing by."

"Blue leader standing by."

"Gold leader standing by."

"Black leader standing by."

"Orange leader standing by."

"Yellow leader standing by."

"Rogue leader standing by."

"All fighters accelerate to attack speed and fire at will. Do not allow the empire a chance to shoot back." Luke said.

"Yes sir." was the general response as the Rebel and Imperial fleets went to war.

* * *

"I see an opening. Red and Gold leaders with me. We're going in. Everyone else stay with Ezra and keep them busy." Luke said as he piloted his fighter into the station's defensive trench.

"Yes sir." both red leader and gold leader said as they and their squads followed Luke.

"Where do want me kid?" Han asked as the Falcon came out of hyperspace.

"Han, good timing. Stay out here and and help deal with the destroyers. I'm not sure if the Falcon will fit in the trench." Luke said

"Understood." Han said as he and Chewie joined the fight.

* * *

After navigating their way through the dangerous defensive trench and losing most of his squad, Luke finally arrived at his target.

"Artoo, do we have lock?" Luke asked.

Artoo beeped affirmative.

"Bombs away then." Luke said with a grin as he fired his torpedoes, the first of which was shot down, but Luke used the force to manipulate the other so that it reached it's target.

"The package is delivered, pulling out now." Luke said over the comms as he pulled out, right as the station exploded.

* * *

"He did it." Leia said.

"Good job Luke." Jyn said as the rest of the rebels cheered, but Padme was focusing on the one detail that only a mother would focus on.

"Why haven't we heard back from him yet?" Padme asked.

Leia looked at her mother and said "Relax, I'm sure that Luke will contact us soon. Just because he hasn't yet doesn't mean something bad happened."

Padme nodded and took deep breath until finally she heard her son's voice again.

"I'm okay. Sorry about the silence but my transmitter took a hit during the battle. Artoo just got it back online. Mission complete, we're returning to base now." Luke's voice said.

Padme practically cried in relief that her son was safe as the cheering was renewed.

"Has there been any word from General Skywalker's unit?" Mon asked.

At that time, another transmission came through from Anakin.

"Mission complete. The emperor is dead. Coruscant was in celebration by the time we left." Anakin said.

"I'm not surprised. Coruscant must've been one of the most oppressed planets in the galaxy, but now they have reason to celebrate." Mon said with a smile.

"They weren't just celebrating. They were turning on the troopers and attacking them. It was a sight to behold. We're coming in now to give a full report." Anakin said.

"Excellent. With both the Emperor and the Death Star gone, the Empire's days are numbered." Mon said as she ended the transmission.

"We'll need to form a New Republic senate. We can't just run around the galaxy anymore. Now that the Empire is all but defeated, we need to set up a proper democracy." Padme said.

"Agreed. Which is why once your husband has returned, we are returning to Coruscant for just that purpose. All of the Imperial senate should be gathered there, since a senate meeting was scheduled for tomorrow. Padme, with any luck, you can represent Naboo." Mon said.

Padme nodded, since she was eager to get back in the political ring.

"We should wait for Sabine to return as well, since as the Duchess of Mandalore, she has a right to be there." Lux said as he approached them.

"Agreed, though I still can't believe they elected a 17 year old girl to be their new duchess." Padme said.

"Why not? You were younger than she is when you were the queen of Naboo." Mon reminded her.

"Good point. Is Bail already on Coruscant?" Padme asked.

"Yes. I believe that is why he is not here with us now." Mon said.

* * *

After both teams returned to Yavin 4, plans for a return trip to Coruscant were made. The people going would be Mon, Padme, Lux and Sabine due to their political aspects and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, Kanan, Luke, Leia and Ezra due to being Jedi and they all wanted to keep a close eye on the Senate.

"We'll have to take back the Jedi temple on Coruscant, as it is clear that the Jedi will need to keep a closer eye on the Senate from now on." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't we put a Jedi in the Senate, call them our representative. That way the Jedi Order can keep a tighter leash on the Senate." Ahsoka suggested.

"I think that you're padawan would be the best suited for that role Snips. After all, Leia may have my force sensitivity, but she has her mother's skills as a politician." Anakin said.

"Consider master tano's proposal carefully, we must. While having a say in the senate might be helpful, violated by such an act we must also ensure that our code is not." Yoda said.

"Yes master." all of them said at once.


	21. Chapter 21

After arriving on Coruscant, Padme and Lux were fortunately able to retake their spots as the senators of Naboo and Onderon respectively, Mon took her place as the Senator from Chandrila, Sabine was sitting with the Senator Reynolds of Mandalore and the Jedi were currently watching from the shadows.

The senate was chaos, since this emergency meeting had been called to determine the future, since with the Emperor gone, there was no one left to take over the rule of the Empire, since Palpatine had obviously expected to rule much longer and had not appointed a replacement, since he had been killed before he had been able to secure Luke as his new apprentice.

"Members of the Senate. I motion that we see this as an opportunity." Padme said as she maneuvered her hover station to the center of the chamber.

"What do you mean opportunity? The galaxy will fall into chaos without a governing body to rule it and the Empire is falling apart." Senator Leek of Rodia said.

"We are all aware of the treachery and horrific events that took place during the Empire's regime. Which is why I move that we reinstate the principles of a New Republic. Democracy shall resume and we shall have peace." Padme said, to much applause from the crowd, since all of them agreed that the Republic had definitely been better than the Empire.

"And who shall keep order in the galaxy since the Jedi are extinct?" Senator Blash'n of Mon Calamari asked.

"The Jedi are not extinct. They survived and have been forced into hiding by the Empire. But now we can bring them back. We must form a new republic if we are to survive, for without a governing body, the galaxy will die and chaos will reign supreme." Padme said, causing many others to applaud.

"All in favor of creating a new Galactic Republic, say I." Mon said, putting the matter to a vote.

Everyone voted I.

"It is unanimous. The Republic has been restored, however, we shall need a new Supreme Chancellor." Padme said as nominations began to flood in. Among those nominated were Bail, Mon and Padme.

"We shall have an emergency election tomorrow." Mon said, as they were following standard Republic procedure.

* * *

"That went a lot easier than I thought it would." Ezra said.

"Maybe so, but there are still plenty of people out there who might oppose this course of action, those who benefitted from the Empire. Go with Sabine and protect her and the Mandalorian senator. I'm sure that they can handle themselves, but better safe than sorry." Kanan said.

"Yes master." Ezra said, walking off.

"Why are you sending Ezra to defend Sabine? Isn't she the duchess of Mandalore now and would have that much security granted to her?" Luke asked.

"That's just it. Sabine hasn't been sworn in as the duchess yet. Why she's waiting, I don't know, but if she's killed, her world might fall into chaos, since it is her that her people respect, not Rau, her. Besides, if Sabine was killed, I'm not sure what Ezra might do." Kanan explained.

Luke nodded.

* * *

Sabine was looking over the schematics she'd had her mother send her from Mandalore when she heard someone enter her quarters.

"Relax, it's just me." Ezra said, seeing Sabine reaching for the darksaber, which she kept at her belt at all times, as a show of strength.

"Sorry, just a little jumpy I guess." Sabine admitted.

"What's that you're looking at? It looks like schematics of imperial prison." Ezra said.

"That's because it is. These are the schematics Celestial 7, an imperial prison on Arkanis. It's where my father and brother are being held prisoner by the Empire. That's why I haven't officially accepted the title of duchess yet. I want my whole family to be in attendance when it happens." Sabine said.

"That makes sense. I mean, I'd want my parents there if it were me being knighted, but while that can't happen, I promise you, we will find your family and your dad and brother will be there to see named the duchess of Mandalore." Ezra said and Sabine knew that he meant it, since Ezra of all people understood what she was going through.

"It'll have to wait until after the new Republic's senate has been stabilized, but I know that someday, I will see my family again." Sabine said.

"Not someday, today." Kanan said as he entered.

"I thought you were going with the others to the temple." Ezra asked.

"I was, but then I decided that someone needed to keep an eye on you 2. But Sabine, just so you know, we are aware of your father and brother's situation and a mission is already being put in place to liberate them, along with all the other prisoners on Arkanis, since it's also the location of project Harvester." Kanan said.

"What's Project Harvester?" Ezra asked.

"It's a secret Imperial program to abduct force-sensitive individuals, which is why the Jedi Order is taking a special interest in liberating the planet. We take Arkanis and we'll find plenty of new padawans." Kanan said.

"But Master Yoda is the only open master." Ezra said.

"They'll all be taught the basics of the Jedi first by Master Yoda, but hopefully, by the time any of them are ready to have masters, you, Luke and Leia will be knights at the very least." Kanan explained.

"I'm going with you then. I haven't seen my dad Tivan or my brother Zale in years." Sabine said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Hopefully whoever is elected the Chancellor tomorrow will approve the mission, since the Jedi need to act as a military unit and as such, we need to show our support of the Republic by adhering to its principles." Kanan said.

Both teenagers nodded as they began to finalize their plans.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, the Senate was in session as the votes were tallied for the new Supreme Chancellor.

The polls were being projected into the center of the chamber with the candidates names and their number of votes, their names being removed when there were no more votes to add. The final 3 ended up being Padme, Mon and Bail and while it was a close call, Padme beat Mon by one vote and beat Bail by 5, making her the new Chancellor and as she had the second most votes, Mon was named the new Vice-Chair.

"Thank you all for this honor. I swear to be a fair Chancellor and to make my rulings for the good of all the galaxy and the Republic and I will abide by the laws and seek counsel from the Senate and the Jedi Order and I hope to make this new Republic shine even more brightly than the Republic before it." Padme said as she was sworn into office, and the senate chamber cheered.

"Now, my first act as Chancellor is to recognize the military force of the Rebellion as the new military might of the Republic, as all of it's members have proven themselves adequate soldiers, but they will be placed under the Jedi's command." Padme said.

Once again, she was met with much approval.

* * *

After the Senate meeting, the Jedi were planning a strike on Arkanis.

"Ezra, any word from your friend on Arkanis?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"Yeah, I spoke with Zare earlier. Apparently even though the Empire has fallen, the strongholds on Arkanis aren't giving up easily, especially with the Project Harvester facility, which is actually where Zare's sister Dhara is. Apparently she's force sensitive." Ezra said.

"Was he able to get us plans of the facility? Any edge we can get against the Empire will help." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry, we're on our own, but with all due respect masters, I promised Sabine I'd help her infiltrate Celestial 7, since that's where her father and brother are being held prisoner." Ezra said.

"So am I Ezra. The entire Ghost team is going to Celestial 7, since Sabine is family and we look out for our family." Kanan said.

"As well the council agrees with you. Nothing more important than family, there is, especially in these trying times. Perhaps if we'd thought that way earlier, have fallen the old republic may not." Yoda said.

"Thank you for understanding master." Ezra said as he walked off to help Sabine.

"I think Ezra is almost ready for the trials. I have nothing left to teach him. He's a fine Jedi and while I am proud to call him my apprentice, I think he's ready to take on an apprentice of his own." Kanan said, looking at the Jedi Council, hoping they will agree with him.

"Discuss this at length after the mission to arkanis we will, but for now, stay focused on the task at hand, we must." Yoda said.

Kanan nodded, for while that wasn't the answer he was hoping for, he supposed it was the best he was going to get for the moment.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Project Harvester? There will be more bucketheads to bash." Luke asked Ezra as the Ghost team broke away from the rest of the Republic task force sent to liberate Arkanis

"Tempting, but you of all people can understand how important family is and that's what this mission is about. Besides, how else am I gonna make a good impression on my girlfriend's father?" Ezra asked with a grin.

"Good call. We'll try and rendezvous with you guys as we can, since you'll need help to get all those prisoners to safety." Luke said.

"Copy that." Ezra said as the transmission ended.

"Luke wanted us to join in on the assault on Project Harvester." Kanan asked.

"Yep, but this is a personal mission for a member of our family, so it takes priority." Ezra said.

Kanan placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder and said "You've come a long way Ezra. I'm honestly not sure how much more I can teach you. Soon you'll be ready for your trials."

"I hope so Kanan. Not that it hasn't been great learning from you, but I feel like I'm ready to go off on my own." Ezra said.

"On that much we agree. You've grown powerful in the force and you've learned so much in the time you've spent as my apprentice. I've already spoken to the council as such. Hopefully they will agree with me." Kanan said.


	23. Chapter 23

While the _Ghost_ team was on their mission to Celestial 7, a larger Republic task force was sent to the location of Project Harvester. While the mission was being led by the Jedi, it had been decided that committing all of the known Jedi in the galaxy to one operation was too risky, so Yoda and Anakin had remained behind on Coruscant to take back the Jedi Temple and to protect the Chancellor, while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and their padawans led the task force to Arkanis, since this mission was too important to leave to regular troops, since all the captives in the facility could prove invaluable in speeding up the process of rebuilding the Jedi Order.

"This mission will not be easy. If our intel was correct, than project Harvester is one of the strongest imperial holdouts left." Obi-Wan said.

"What I don't get is why there are still imperial holdouts? I mean, a message was sent out to the entire galaxy of the Empire's fall and the rise of the New Republic." Leia asked.

"There are still those in the galaxy that are loyal to the Empire, especially those who benefitted from its gain, like the grand moffs." Ahsoka explained to her padawan.

"Indeed and apparently those here on arkanis were some of the most loyal imperials in the galaxy. That is why we have amassed a task force the size we have." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought that this was a rescue mission for the force sensitives, nothing more?" Luke asked.

"While it is that, we are also here to destroy the facility and use it as a sign of the Republic's strength. Therefore, we are dividing into 2 teams, one will liberate the prisoners, the other will take the command center. Luke and Leia will lead the rescue team, Ahsoka and I will take the command center. Am I clear." Obi-Wan said.

"As crystal." Luke said as he headed off.

"What's up with him?" Leia asked.

"Luke feels as though I don't have any confidence in his abilities as a Jedi. He doesn't think I believe in his potential and that's why I'm not giving him any real dangerous assignments." Obi-Wan said.

"And is that true Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked, looking at her friend.

"I have full confidence in Luke's skills, but after what happened with his father, I'm trying to make sure I don't let another one of my padawans go down the same fate." Obi-Wan said.

"Luke is not dad. His name itself means light. However, if you keep making him doubt his skills, he will fall to the dark side." Leia said.

Obi-Wan smiled at the girl that become more like his niece than padawan's sister.

"You truly are wise beyond your years Leia. Perhaps you are right. I will speak with Luke. Ahsoka, perhaps you and your padawan should free the prisoners while Luke and I take the command center." Obi-Wan said.

"I think that's a wise course of action master." Ahsoka said with a smile, since much like it had been with her back when she was a padawan, it appeared that students could still teach the masters a thing or two.

* * *

"Luke, a word." Obi-Wan asked.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I know that you believe that I don't have confidence in your abilities as a Jedi, but I assure that is not the case." Obi-Wan said to his student.

"Than why are you putting me on rescue missions and being incredibly stubborn and overcritical?" Luke asked.

"Because you are exactly like your father was when he was your age, only you still have both of your hands, and I'm worried that if I might lead you down the same path as him. After all, he was once my student and I lost him to the dark side. I need to be sure I don't lose you the same way." Obi-Wan explained.

"As Master Yoda has always said, fear is the dark side's greatest weapon. You've allowed it to control your thinking and if you continue to do so, you might be the one who falls to the dark side instead." Luke said.

Obi-Wan smiled, since it appeared that Leia was not the only Skywalker who was wise beyond their years. He supposed they both took after their mother in that regard.

"We've changed the plan up a bit. Ahsoka will be going with Leia on the rescue mission and you will be with me in storming the command center." Obi-Wan said.

"It'll be my pleasure." Luke said with a grin.

* * *

Luke and Obi-Wan led the first part of the attack on the command center to get as many stormtroopers to focus on protecting the command center as possible, making it easier for Ahsoka and Leia to sneak in and freed the force sensitive prisoners.

"It seems as though they don't like us." Luke said sarcastically as he deflected laser bolts.

"I can't imagine why. We're both so likeable." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, at least I am. Them shooting at you I get. They've clearly heard of your speeches." Luke said.

"As fun as that may be for you Luke, stay focused on the mission at hand. We both know your mother will kill me if you get hurt." Obi-Wan said.

"You ruin the fun in everything." Luke complained as he focused his attack as he heard one of his troops scream in pain.

Luke turned to see Jyn fall to the ground.

Luke had to work hard to control his growing anger as he pressed his attack on the resistance hard.

"You have one chance to surrender. Your beloved Empire is dead. Surrender now and you will receive a fair Republic trial." Luke said.

"Never. We will never bow to the republic." One of the troopers said.

"So be it." Luke said as he and Obi-Wan made short work of the stormtroopers.

"Command center secured, rescue team, what's your status?" Luke asked into his comms.

"Prisoners liberated, preparing to leave, just waiting on you guys." Leia said.

"Good and have a medic waiting. Jyn took a blaster shot." Luke said.

"On it." Leia said, since she knew how Luke felt about Jyn knew that he'd be devastated if something happened to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Sabine was on a warpath. Ever since the _Ghost_ had landed at Celestial 7, she'd mowed down every stormtrooper who got in her way, even shooting them down with her blaster or slicing them in half with the darksaber.

"What's gotten into her?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know, but Ezra, go keep an eye on Sabine and make sure that she doesn't do anything too crazy." Kanan said.

Ezra nodded as he ran after his girlfriend.

* * *

Ezra found Sabine holding an unarmed guard at saberpoint, threatening him.

"Unlock the computers now. Do it or I'll have you join the rest of your comrades that tried to stop me." Sabine shouted.

"Sabine." Ezra said as he used the force to pull Sabine away from the Imperial.

"Ezra, what are you doing, I was trying to get answers?" Sabine demanded.

"By holding an unarmed man at saberpoint? I understand how desperate you are to find your family, trust me I do, but I also know that killing an unarmed man makes you no better than him. Can you honestly tell me that you'll be look at your father and brother in the eye and tell them what you did to free them?" Ezra asked.

Sabine finally snapped out of her bloodlust to realize that Ezra was right.

"I can't believe what I allowed myself to become. I became so obsessed with finding my family that I nearly lost who I was to do it." Sabine said.

"But now you're back. And there are other ways of persuasion." Ezra said as he held his hand out at the guard and focused using the force.

"You will unlock the computers." Ezra said.

"I will unlock the computers." the guard said as he entered in his clearance codes and unlocked the system.

"You will hand yourself over to the Republic willingly now." Ezra said.

"I will hand myself over to the Republic willingly now." the guard said as he walked off the way he came.

"Wish I could do that." Sabine said.

"Hey, we're just lucky the guard was so weak minded. Now let's see if we can find your family." Ezra said as he and Sabine began going through the prisoner data, until Sabine found them.

"Gotcha." Sabine said.

"Level 6, cellblock 10B." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I'm this close to reuniting with my dad and brother, but please, if I look like I'm going to cross a line, please stop me. As much as I want my family back, it's not at the price of my own decency." Sabine said.

Ezra nodded as they both ignited their blades and forged ahead.

* * *

"We're almost there." Sabine said as she and Ezra deflected laser bolts from stormtroopers.

"You go, I'll keep them busy." Ezra said.

Sabine nodded and as Ezra cleared her a path, she charged past the troops, striking them down with bad, but non lethal injuries.

"10B, where is it?" Sabine asked as she kept running past cells until finally, she found it.

"Yes, here it is." Sabine said as she approached the cell.

"Tivan and Zale Wren?" Sabine asked.

"Who are you and how dare you wear my daughter's armor." Tivan said angrily.

"Dad, it's me." Sabine said, pulling off her helmet.

"Sabine, I don't believe my eyes. I never thought I'd get to see you again." Tivan said.

"Sis, is that really you?" Zale asked his little sister **(All I know from Rebels is that Sabine has a brother, I have no idea what his real name is or whether he is older or younger than Sabine)**.

"It's me big bro. My team and I are here to free all of you." Sabine said.

"But how? The locks are made to be blasterproof." Tivan said.

"Well let's see if their lightsaber proof, stand back." Sabine said as she ignited the darksaber and used it to cut the lock in half.

"Is that the darksaber?" Tivan asked.

"Long story, no time to explain, let's go. Grab blasters if you can. We'll need to fight our way out." Sabine said.

Her father and brother nodded as they ran off.

* * *

"Is that a Jedi?" Tivan asked as they stopped at Ezra.

"Yep, Dad, Zale, this Jedi padawan Ezra Bridger, my boyfriend." Sabine said.

"BOYFRIEND!" Tivan shouted.

"Be overprotective of your daughter later. Right now you need to start shooting." Ezra said as he continued deflecting laser bolts.

"He's right dad." Sabine said, a little annoyed at her father.

Tivan did not look happy about it but he began shooting nonetheless.

* * *

After the republic transport arrived with a task force to liberate the rest of the prisoners, Ezra, Sabine, Tivan and Zale all got on the _Ghost_.

"You must be Tivan." Hera said to Sabine's father.

"Yes, and you must be Captain Syndulla. Even within prison, your squad is known." Tivan said, shaking Hera's hand.

"Thank you." Hera said.

"Now if you'll excuse, I believe I need to have a word with my daughter." Tivan said.

"For what it's worth, I know Sabine and Ezra quite well and they seem very happy together. Not to mention Sabine's mother already approves of them being together." Hera said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tivan said as he headed towards what was obviously his daughter's cabin, due to the amount of color.

"Dad." Sabine said, looking up at her dad from her bed.

"Where's your brother?" Tivan asked.

"Ezra went to show him the guns." Sabine said.

Tivan chuckled and then said "So you're dating a Jedi?"

"Yeah. Ezra and I have been together for almost a year now." Sabine said, preparing to protest to her father to let her stay with Ezra.

"Are you happy with him?" Tivan asked.

Sabine was surprised by the question, but nodded.

"Yeah, I am. When I'm with Ezra, I feel happier than I have in a long time." Sabine said.

Tivan smiled and said "That sound a lot like how I feel with your mother. But you do realize how complicated your relationship will be. Ezra will probably spend more time away from you than you realize."

"Actually, maybe not as much as you'd think. The Jedi council plans to name him my personal bodyguard once he's knighted, though why they'd need to do that when I can handle myself is beyond me." Sabine said.

"Why would you need a bodyguard in the first place?" Tivan asked.

"Because she's the new duchess of Mandalore." Kanan said as he and Hera walked in.

"You're the new duchess. How'd that happen?" Zale asked as he and Ezra entered the room.

"I claimed the darksaber back on Dathomir and used it to unite Mandalore against the Empire. It's because of me that our people are free." Sabine said.

"Than it is clear that we will be in good hands with you as our leader." Tivan said.

"But anyway, can Ezra and I stay together?" Sabine asked

"Yes, now tell me Ezra, how do your parents feel about your relationship with my daughter?" Tivan asked.

"My parents are dead. They were arrested and taken away from me when I was seven and I found out they died a few years ago when I was 15." Ezra said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Tivan said.

"It's fine, I know they'd be proud of everything I've accomplished." Ezra said as he walked out.

"I'm gonna go talk to him and make sure he's okay." Sabine said.


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Epilogue:

After peace had finally been established in the New republic under the lead of Chancellor Padme Amidala-Skywalker, who had managed to eliminate any presence of the empire or the sith from her Senate by having her husband Anakin personally vet every senator before allowing them to rejoin her senate. The 2 had also decided to renew their wedding vows on Naboo, this time having the large wedding that Padme had always dreamed of originally with Luke serving as Anakin's best man and Leia serving as Padme's maid of honor. Much to Anakin's displeasure, Leia had caught the bouquet when Padme tossed it during the reception, and since Leia was 20 at the time and dating Republic General Han Solo, she and Han became engaged. While it took Han a little while to get Anakin's blessing to marry Leia, he eventually got it after the 2 bonded when Padme and Leia locked them onboard the Millennium Falcon and refused to let them out until they bonded. The way that happened was with Han and Anakin working together to regain control of the ship's locking system and Anakin finally realized that Han and Leia were just like Padme and him, a pilot/mechanic and a politician, only now the politician was the Jedi, and he gave the marriage his blessing. Han and Leia had gotten married and honeymooned on Alderaan. They then had a son named Jacen Anakin Solo, who they named Chewbacca the godfather of. Luke had married Jyn and together they had twins, a son, Ben Galen Skywalker and a daughter, Rey Padme Skywalker and another daughter, Jaina Leia Skywalker. Sabine had been officially crowned the duchess of Mandalore and under her rule, the Mandalorian people were brought into a new age of peace where all of the warrior clans of Mandalore were united. Sabine had married Ezra and they had settled down on Mandalore and had a son, Ephraim Kanan Bridger.

The Jedi had quickly begun to repopulate the galaxy, as shortly after the mission to Arkanis, Luke, Leia and Ezra all went through and passed their knight trials, making them all full Jedi knights and they all quickly took on padawan learners. Master Yoda had eventually become one with the Force and joined the rest of the old Jedi Order in the cosmic force, though due to his training from Qui-Gon Jinn, he was able to manifest a Force ghost to offer counsel to the rest of the Jedi Council, though he handed off his position to Anakin as Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. After reaching the rank of Master, Leia turned to politics, becoming the Jedi representative in the Senate, along with the Senate's representative on the Jedi Council, acting as an ambassador between the 2 groups. Luke on the other hand stood by the principles of the Jedi, taking on multiple padawans, including his daughter Jaina, who, even from a young age was very strong with the force.

Luke reached master status a few years after being knighted after he led a Republic task force to secure Umbara's loyalties from a remaining imperial presence and he gained a seat on the Jedi Council after he stopped the new rise of the Sith that had come from his own son, Ben, who had always felt overshadowed by his sisters, both of whom were incredibly strong with the light side of the Force, making him feel inadequate and turning to the dark side for more power. While Luke had initially hesitated to get involved, feeling that the manner was too personal for him to get involved, that all changed when Ben struck down Rey when she attempted to stop him from becoming a Sith Lord. That act of evil and seeing the looks of devastation on the faces of his beloved wife and adored daughter, Luke knew that he had to do whatever it took to stop Ben, or as he was now going by, Darth Snoke. So, after giving his daughter a proper Jedi send off, burning her body as was tradition of the Jedi, Luke tracked his son to the edge of the edges of the galaxy, alongside Jaina, who insisted on accompanying her father and master, saying that she owed it to her late sister Rey, who had been Jaina's hero, until they finally caught up with him on the planet Mustafar, leading to a final duel between father and son while Jaina fought off Ben's own sith apprentice, Darth Caedus. Jaina struck her adversary down without pity or mercy, but even after all Ben had done to the galaxy, Luke still struggled with killing his own son, but it was with the words of his own padawan, reminding him that if it weren't for Ben, he'd still have Rey, that Luke killed his son, however it was by far the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, rivaled only by having to light the funeral pyre for his daughter. This act that caused the council to give Luke a seat on the council and he then knighted Jaina, proudly proclaiming her a Jedi Knight like her grandfather, father, aunt, cousin, sister and brother before her.


End file.
